<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Let Me Go by EroTaeKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031061">Don't Let Me Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai'>EroTaeKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Flashback KaiMinho, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Pre-Threesome, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Side KrisTaem, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on @vinyl_taem's prompt</p><p>school fic where taemin and kai are roommates and kai is a dom and he always flirts and plays around with people until he realizes he loves taemin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Wu Yifan | Kris, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @vinyl_taem  at twitter! The school fic you asked hihi I hope you like it!</p><p>Sorry if it took so long hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Jongin, what's taking you so long?" Taemin asked behind the closed doors of the bathroom they shared at their dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? I didn't expect you to come home early! Hahaha sorry if I took so long but I'm almost finished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. It's not as urgent as emptying my stomach though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise, I'll be out in a few minutes." Jongin answered under the shower head, voice muffled by the water falling down the tiled floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin just got back at the dorm after a long day in school but he doesn't have the luxury to rest and sleep so he went to his bed opposite Jongin's, laid out all his notes and started to make reviewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done! Sorry if I took so long! Oh.. you have an exam?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, not actually. Just making a reviewer so I could refresh my memory from all the lessons this week and also to compile everything to make my life easier when exams are near."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, as expected of you. You've been working your head off in studying. But you know, Taem, sometimes you have to enjoy yourself. Have fun and go out to play! I mean, you've only been spending time here at home or in school. You should go out with your friends, I'm sure they miss you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, believe me. I want to do that too, but I have to make sure that I will graduate at the same time as you so I won't have to stay for another year when I should already be working. I'm just thinking of this as my sacrifice, especially I have to repeat some major courses for this degree. Being a literature student is not that easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah there. Okay, I got it. I know that literature isn't easy because I also have literature in my classes, though I like it since I like reading books - which is not your thing. Anyway, if you really have to do that then it can't be helped." Jongin wore the new shoes he got from his sponsor then sprayed some perfume onto his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're going out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. I got a new date for tonight. It's Friday so I would be out until morning. I have my key so it's fine if you lock the doors. Be safe and good luck on studying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Be safe on your Friday night out too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't worry about our food tomorrow, I'll get some fried chicken for our lunch to also cheer you up on studying. You'll need that extra support."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay thanks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin spent his Friday night buried in books, trying his best to understand all the lessons he got. Jongin on the other hand, was at a bar, hitting on another date. Even if they live as roommates at a dorm, Jongin's lifestyle is completely different from Taemin, especially Jongin's mantra in life is study a bit, party hard then play harder. Jongin is the type of person that goes out on dates but doesn't really stay long with one person. He thinks that he have all the time in the world to choose who he wants to settle down with so he enjoys his youth with drinks, cigarettes and sex. He study too but not as hardcore as Taemin since he have a good memory and he relies on his stock knowledge - and it works everytime. He got the good grades, he got the good looks, he's popular and he also got the money since he is a scholar and he is the youngest of his family - so the money that's supposedly allotted for his tuition is spent most on drinks and hook ups. Taemin and Jongin are two different people living with two different lifestyles, it's a surprise that they were able to stand each other as roommates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kai!! Hello!" Jongin smiled as he saw a guy by the bar counter waving his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. you recognize me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Who would never recognize the most popular guy in the university?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Haha. Thanks anyway. Let me introduce myself properly. Hello, I'm Kai. You are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun. It's a unique name but it's pretty. As pretty as the person who got named after it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What drink do you like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's on me. What drink do you like? Or if you want, you could have what I'll order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Go ahead. I trust your taste."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passed and their small talks turned into comfortable skinship until they reached the bathroom while kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai.. wait! Condom.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know. I also have lube, don't worry. I'll have to prepare you.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm no need! I.. I went here prepared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's better then." Jongin rolled down the condom onto his shaft while Sehun bent down, his arms supporting him by the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Give it to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin woke up to the smell of his favorite stress reliever - KFC chicken. Jongin arrived home just a few minutes ago and the bucket of chicken is still hot so he decided to rise up from the bed and eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, Taem. You pulled an all-nighter again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but I think I fell asleep too soon because I don't remember finishing.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be really stressed and pressured. It's already afternoon and you just woke up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"2pm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. I really hibernated! I slept so much! Ugh. Maybe I should just study again tonight so I could finish everything before classes resume on Monday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. Anyway, let's eat first because I'm hungry too. I got rice, mashed potatoes then caesar salad plus your favorite corn and cheese."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, thank you so much!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, Taem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hangover?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah hahaha not really. I'm fine. I'm already used to the feeling of floating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. Since we became roommates, I've seen that side of you. It's okay, I understand. And I know that you've been with a lot of people too. You've been quite sexually active, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but.. it's just hook ups. I never had sex with the same person twice. And I use protection so if you're worried of me, you don't have to because I'm still clean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha I'm not really worried of that. I'm just worried of someone getting hurt because of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually I make it to a point that it's clear that it'd only be a one night stand. A one time fuck. I also don't do relationships because I don't trust anyone that much. I don't want my heart broken by mere strangers so I make sure that I do that without feelings nor attachments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. If you really enjoy that then I'd just support. It's not like you'd change just because I'm worried. And besides, it's your life. Haha. I just really hope that everything would be okay. I'm not worried of your grades though, since you don't study yet you still ace the exams."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say that frequent sex sharpens my memory. You should try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just joking. Hahaha. Let's just eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every Friday is fuck day for Jongin so Taemin wasn't surprised when Jongin went out to drink and have a hook up again. A few weeks have passed and preliminary exams are coming so he needs to concentrate for his brain to absorb everything he's reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Romeo and Juliet, The Merchant of Venice, Henry V, Hamlet, Othello, King Lear, Macbeth, The Iliad, The Odyssey, The Aenid, The Divine Comedy - Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso, Anna Karenina, To Kill A Mocking Bird, The Great Gatsby, Don Quixote, Romanticism and Victorian literature in England, Medieval and Renaissance periods. The Tale of the Three Kingdoms.. ugh please my head hurts.." Taemin whined as he threw himself to his bed. His head tried to absorb all the things he have to review but with a few distractions, he forgets about it so he decided to go to the convenience store and buy loads of coffee since he would really need to stay up to understand everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to the chiller, he got some ready to drink sweet americano, caramel macchiato, hazelnut latte and mocha shake pouches. He saw a bottle of Nesquik, Jongin's favorite chocolate drink and got two for each of them. He also passed by the chocolate bars and got some KitKat, Mars and some Macadamia chocolates with a smile, like a kid who gets whatever he wants at the mart. He hoarded coffee and chocolate as if he's going through something like PMS, especially with the need of sugar fix. He also got some ice cream bars to eat while he's on his way back to their dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah Kai!" Taemin heard a voice by the parking lot and he saw that someone is by the dark side of the street.. and they're fucking so he just hurried back home. He doesn't want to intrude nor see a live show from the heated lovers enjoying their sexy time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin was surprised because Taemin was still awake when he arrived back to their dorm. It's still quite early - a few minutes before the dawn breaks and usually, Taemin dozes off even if he wants to pull an all nighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Jongin!" Taemin smiled to his roommate after he finished reading the paragraph of his lesson about Shakespear's works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still awake?! Woah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Got loads of caffeine and sugar to keep me up. You're quite home early after a Friday night out. Does your date have a curfew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no. Let's just say that I got turned off after one round. He's too noisy and scandalous. He wanted me to fuck him in the open, like in the middle of the street!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait.. you.. Jongin, don't tell me you did that on a public place? I mean, did you do what your date wants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm yeah. We fucked by the dark side of the street. It also explains why I got home early.. since it's not that far from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit. I.. I think I've heard the moans earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! That must've disturbed you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's okay. I was just shocked. I didn't expect that it would be you! Tsktsk. Anyway, you should try to get away from such people. Who knows, they might just be using your popularity or the fact that you've fucked them - to gain attention. Maybe your date wanted you to fuck him in the open and get someone to record it and spread it online. He might also use it as an evidence for blackmail if you don't do what he wants you to do.. like be in a relationship. So you havet to always be careful.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I have to have a background check for the next ones then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway since it's done, forget about it, I'm sure you don't want to have that scene repeat in your head. By the way, I got some Nesquik for you. I got some when I went out to buy cofee and chocolate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, thanks!! You still know my favorite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You're a man of extremes. It'd only be adult drinks or kids' drinks for you, no in between. It's alcohol or chocolate milk, and nothing else. Uhm, water is an exception though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that you've said that.. I think I agree with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That you're only up for alcohol and chocolate milk and nothing else? Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but.. you said that I'm a man of extremes. Now that you said that, I think it's true. I'm only up for hot or cold, yes or no, all or nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. The Communication Arts top student just realized that he's a man of extremes.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha. Anyway, maybe that's just my personality. I don't settle nor start a relationship unless the other is all in too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And suddenly giving a thought about it in relationships and commitments. Hahaha. Go wash up so you could sleep. I'll prepare some snacks for you to eat before you doze off so it'd be fine if you sleep until afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Taem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin's words rasonated in Jongin's mind even after a month since he heard it. What's weird is exams are over yet he's still not over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, I think I'm going crazy. But why? And why do I even think of that? Why do I even bother? I should just accept that since it's the truth anyways.. ugh. Not even lessons make me think so much.." Jongin's thoughts were flying even if he was with his classmates or even when he's out on his fuckdates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man of extremes.. no in between. Yes or no, and most of all, all or nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The graduation ball is coming in two months so Jongin got his measurements submitted to his stylist. He wants to make sure that he'd be dashing on that special night so he also started to go to the gym and of course, never skipped Friday fuck day. Actually, he added and made Tuesdays another fuck day while he's out for his modelling part time job on his free nights. Because Jongin is always out and busy most of the time, Taemin is alone at their dorm with his books and reviewers for his final exams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So.. are you really going to pursue Kris? What will happen to Jongin then? Are you gonna give up on him?" Jongdae, Taemin's friend and the only one who know about his feelings towards Jongin, asked the deadly questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I could try being with Kris. I know he doesn't really get into serious relationships so I'll try to see if he'd really want to be with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris is just like Jongin though. Is that the reason why you're considering Kris?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not considering Kris, actually. I just want to see if people like him would be able to stand someone who wants a commitment. Someone who is clingy. Let's see if he'd try to at least change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know well that he won't change just because you told him, right? Just because you are a person that wants a serious relationships than hook ups or flings doesn't mean he would totally change his ways.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I know that well. And somehow I want to prove it to myself that I'm right in thinking about it that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.. Back to my other question.. how about Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I still have no chance for him. Back then, it was only Friday fuck day but lately, Tuesdays became fuck days too. He's out with more people and I don't think he would change. I don't think I stand a fucking chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you try to have sex with him? Hello?? I mean, you're in an ideal situation. You are roommates, Taemin. For fuck's sake, you could just crawl onto him and when he gets hard, just let him fuck you! If he fucks you again then it'd be your advantage since you told me that he said he never fucks a person twice.. who knows, he might be just waiting for you to be ready.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that easy, hyung. I mean, I'm sure it'd be awkward after that. If ever that really happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you try it first instead of depriving yourself of dick? Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, you know well that I'm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah you're a virgin and guess what? Jongin would be the perfect one to stretch you out. And if he gets to fuck your virgin ass, maybe he would want to fuck you again and again. With that, he wouldn't have to go around and search for potential one night stands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really pushing me to jump onto him instead, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? And it's not like he wouldn't like it. It's not like he wouldn't like you. Of all people, he might be thankful if you'd let him fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish I don't know anymore. I think I should just clean the mess named Kris first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck to you, Taemin ah. But just try to analyze the situation. He's out to get someone to fuck yet you're available at the dorm you both share.. why don't you try it? Free your mind and be open to opportunities!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's see. Maybe we could do that before our graduation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, on one of the rare times that Jongin is just at their dorm, Taemin was out. He's bored and for once, he wanted to stay at home at the comfort of his bed. He finished all the scheduled shoots and it's not Tuesday nor Friday so he just laid down his bed and again, Taemin's words made him think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Jongin thought Taemin would be happy to see him at the dorm, but Taemin was too surprised he went outside and closed the door again. When Taemin went inside their room for real a few minutes after talking to someone outside, he looked calm than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never thought that you'd be here tonight. Sorry, I didn't cook anything for you to eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. I'm still full and I'm on a diet. I have to be in tip top shape for the graduation ball. I can't afford to look bloated wearing a suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations in advance, Mr. Topnotcher."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations for passing everything too. Another year of studying is worth it, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha yeah. It's about time for me to move forward with my life now that school is over. We're all just attending practices for the graduation so goodbye books for me, at least for now since I have to study after graduation again for my licensure exams."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Licensure exams?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'll try my luck to be a professor in Literature so I would take the professional teacher's licensure exam before the year ends. I'll do my best to pass that for future purposes. I don't need to be a full time professor immediately, maybe I could be a substitute professor in case one is absent and such for the meantime, especially I'm just a fresh graduate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow, professor Taem. Good luck to that then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! Well I'll be rooting for your venture in modelling and your work behind the cameras. I know you'll ace it, you're not the topnotcher for nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing is certain, Taem. Haha. By the way, you were with someone earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Ah yes. Uhm. I actually ate dinner, that's why I don't have any cooked food here. Thanks for reminding me! I'll just prepare something light that won't mess with your diet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had a dinner date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhmmm.. yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Taemin went out on a dinner date now! That's some progress for the model student!! After spending his time with all the books and reviewers, Taemin is going out on dates!! Thank goodness, exams are really over!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right! Haha. I'm thankful that he really waited until all our exams are over. Usually, people won't wait if you're busy. They would just go around and flirt with someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he likes you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe? He also asked me to be his date at the graduation ball."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's nice! At least you'll have a companion at the ball! I'm happy for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha thanks but I haven't agreed with him yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Are you waiting for someone else to ask you out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Ah no hahaha. I'm still unsure on what I would wear for that night. Ah!! I almost forgot! You're a model, right? Can you help me with that? Can you give me ideas on what I should wear on the graduation ball?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, I'm a model, I'm not a stylist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you know a lot in fashion! I think you'd be able to tell what looks good on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm.. can you stand up? I'll just look onto your body type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>well-toned shoulders, your arms not too big but toned enough that muscles are obvious, tiny waist, super slender legs and a butt not too big..</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think black looks good on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right! I love black! I mean, I only have black and white clothes so I'd really want to go with black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But black could get boring and dull.. wait.. there should be a pop of color, an accessory would stand out at that.. you could wear rings but.. ah!!! Body chains!! That'd be sexy on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it.. you're really the best person to ask. Thanks! I'll conceptualize the look and search for more inspirations on the internet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taemin ah, are you going somewhere tomorrow night?" Jongdae asked in between their graduation practices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a dinner date with Kris. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah!!! You're going on a second date now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um but I was the one who arranged it. Plus, I purchased horror movie tickets!!! Hahah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh, Kris is a scaredy cat! He wouldn't be able to endure such movie! You're such a bad guy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha well, he told me to pick any movie I want so there you go. I'll go with him to also look for suits, then grab some food before going home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow.. so are you going to pick matching suits??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm.. now that you said that.. I think that would be a good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes. It would be a good thing to mention to Jongin too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll approve of that!! Hahaha good luck then! Just make sure that you won't fall to your own trap, okay? Remember-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember, Kris is a playboy. Yes I know hahaha. Maybe he just got attracted to me because I'm pretty. Maybe he got that kink.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you would be going on a date but do you think this affects Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I actually told him that I went on a dinner date last time without mentioning that it's with Kris. He just said that he's happy because I finally went out on a date. He told me that maybe my date likes me so much and said that it's nice that I'll have a date on the graduation ball."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. That's quite hard. Why do I feel that you'll just be doing this to prove that you're right on what you think about those playboys.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's my agenda so if it's true then that means I should just give up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really going to give up the love of your life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he doesn't love me nor try to change for me then there's no point, hyung. And I know he would only change when he himself wants to. I would never force him to change just to reciprocate the love I gave him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you do that, you should tell him that you love him. Who knows, he might have feelings for you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll do that after I'm done with Kris."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me choose what to wear? I'll be going out later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be having a date again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! And we'll find matching suits at the mall today before we have another dinner date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh so it's a mall date before the dinner date.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Haha. Thank you for your suggestion, he also said that black looks good on me so we'll look for it together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. Ah.. since it's a mall date, you should just dress simple. Just wear a plain white shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers. It'd be good already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about a dress shirt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think layering would work. It's almost summer. It's hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The air conditioning of the mall is cold though.. most especially at the cinemas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. you'd be watching movies too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. seems like there's a good movie currently showing so we'll also watch it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you should wear my suspender pants!! It's high waisted and it's almost a jumpsuit. It's stylish! Then use my bomber jacket too, in case it's too cold inside the cinemas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright haha. I'll just wash up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you be watching today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know me, I love horror movies so I got that for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooohhh haha good luck to him then. By the way, would he be picking you up here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no. We'll just meet up at a café at the mall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to drop you there? I'd be going somewhere later too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would that be okay? It might be too early for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. Besides, I would also have to get some early dinner later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. If you insist, but it'd be really okay for me to take the bus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a ride okay? So now go and wash up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jonginnie!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then 30 minutes after their agreed time, Kris is nowhere in sight. The movie would be starting in a few hours and if Taemin won't go around the mall and look for a suit, he won't be able to buy one. After a few minutes, Kris called and said that he won't be able to come because of an emergency at home. Taemin understood, and decided to just shop for a suit by himself and he was pretty immersed in looking onto each and every boutique, he didn't realize that Jongin sent a message to him until he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I didn't hear the message tone haha. Why Jonginnie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's the date going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha it's fine. Actually, he didn't show up because of a home emergency so I'm searching for suits by myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck? He dared to ditch you like that?! Ugh. Where are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going around the boutiques at the 4th floor of the mall. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I actually just finished the screening. Want me to go with you? I kind of want to be your stylist today so you'd have the best suit at the ball."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, are you nearby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just a few blocks away from the mall and I would just park the car then I'll be there in a few minutes. 15 minutes at most."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then, Mr. Stylist. I'll wait for you. Thank you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, Taem!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin immediately parked his car and hurriedly went onto the fourth floor of the mall. He found Taemin by the same boutique where he got his suit made and smiled because he just thought of a great plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, do you have other schedules or plans for tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm I'll just stay at home after this. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take these tickets. Take whoever you want for a movie. It'd only be valid tonight and it's a waste if I would just throw it away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. Thank you for this!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy the movie for me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I will! Taem, do you have other plans for tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any plan anymore since he didn't show up. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I just want to ask you.. would you want to watch the movie with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But.. I thought you'd have someone in mind to ask out.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, I'm pretty sure they don't like horror movies better than you do. And I know you'd like to watch it too. Since I'm here, why can't we just watch it together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm.. okay. Are you sure you'd want to watch it with me and not with anyone else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watching movies with you is better than watching it with anyone else! And it's not like we don't watch movies at home!! It's super fine with me! And you know what we do whenever we watch horror films.. we laugh at their faces and the effects! I'd love to do that again inside the cinemas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Haha. Let's watch it together then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't worry about our snacks. It's on me since you paid for the tickets." Jongin winked, making Taemin's heart flutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munching on chicken popcorn, fries, cheesy nachos and their iced tea, they laughed at how the actors of the horror movie acted while the rest of the movie goers were scared to death. They enjoyed each other's company and ate like it's normal to see supernatural creatures, paranormal things and gore. After the movie, they decided to grab dinner instead of cooking at home then got another bucket of KFC chicken to munch while they watch another movie back at the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taem, do you have a photo of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your date. I just want to know who he is because we didn't got introduced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yeah. Actually he's a Communication Arts student too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might know him!! Anyway, his name is Kris Wu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris?! Kris Wu?! Oh my gosh Taemin.. you almost fell on the trap of a womanizer! He's a playboy!! Actually, he has a girlfriend yet he goes out to get more girls and now.. he tried to get you too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. I know this may sound stupid but.. how did you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, you know well that I go out every Friday, right? That motherfucker is all over the club too! One glance, he's flirting with a girl. After an hour, he goes to another one. After a few hours of stay at the club, he could've got the numbers of 5 girls he flirted with!! And for some reasons, I also see him on some hotels!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I actually know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Taemin, you know about it? Yet you didn't care?! You didn't stop?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well.. I know about it, that's why I didn't agree to be in a relationship with him. I purposely became clingy and asked for a second date to see if he would be clingy to me too.. but then this happened.. he didn't show up. I guess my plan worked because he pushed me away and he must've felt that I bother him so much after becoming obsessed to him with only one date. It's okay, it's good riddance anyway. He must've got turned off with that. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh.. I never thought you'd be like that.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just so you know, I'm a man too and even if I'm gay, I won't be swayed by words alone. I need actions accompanied to it. And it's not like I would be in a relationship with a person who goes around to fuck anyone available and willing like a tomcat. I want to be with someone who's willing to commit and make me the only one in his life." Taemin's words may not be intended for him but it pierced through Jongin's heart too because he is just the same as Kris - he sway people with words and leave them after sex. He's like Kris who goes around to fuck anyone available and willing like a maniac, like a sex addict. And most of all, he's like Kris, he's not willing to commit and he won't trust anyone his heart - enough to make him think of them as their only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope he won't bother you again. He should just be contented with one person and he shouldn't make anyone his fucktoy, most especially you. And I don't think he's the right one for you to date. I mean, who goes out and treats a playboy seriously, right? I bet no one would treat him seriously if he himself wouldn't change. And knowing that you're a person that wouldn't play around, Kris isn't the best guy to be with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. It's all screwed up now and I'm not bothered so I will just let it pass. Anyway, I'll wash up first, okay? You might be sleepy too so good night in advance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night." As soon as the bathroom door closed, Taemin facepalmed himself. He knew that he went too overboard, too hard, too vulgar and became heartlessly too straightforward with what he said. He wasn't able to control his mouth with the words and the truth he said because he have forgotten that in reality, Kris is like Jongin and Jongin is like Kris too. Both of them are playboys, both of them goes around to fuck anyone that's available and willing to get fucked, plus Jongin doesn't like commitments too, since he's still anxious to trust his heart to anyone just to have it broken afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's for the best of us. I just really have to endure for one month then this would be totally over. He must've been hurt with what I said and felt bad but it's the truth, even if it's harsh. And I'm someone that wouldn't play around so it's totally clear that guys like him would never like me since he doesn't like commitments just like Kris. It's now confirmed that I'm no good for him and no matter how much I hope, he wouldn't consider me as a partner. It's okay, Taemin. One month. One last month and you'll move out of this place." Taemin took a deep breath and leaned over the wall while the shower head pour water onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Taemin expected, Jongin was already asleep when he finished showering. For some reasons, his heart hurts and he himself doesn't feel good. Maybe he also got affected with what he said and because of his mouth, it feels like Jongin became different. Sure, his Tuesday and Friday fuck days continued and he went to his part time work as a model on other days, but Taemin can't deny the fact that there's emptiness lingering inside since they don't talk anymore. To Taemin, it felt like they're drifting away. It's painful but he have to accept it, soit would be easier for him to move out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's not like I would be in a relationship with a person who goes around to fuck anyone available and willing like a tomcat. I want to be with someone who's willing to commit and make me the only one in his life..'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin may be offended with what Taemin said but he felt more hurt than any other things he could ever feel, mkst especially anger. Taemin's words sting like he got slapped hard in his face, and it only made him think that Taemin would never be open to having a relationship with a playboy like him. Indeed, they are two different people living in two different worlds. It'd be chaos if they try to build something because with each other's lifestyles and virtues in life, they know it would just collapse even before it starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Why am I thinking about that? Why am I thinking about the possibility that Taemin doesn't want to be with me? Do I like him? Yeah he got a pretty face, a great body, he is nice too and he's a good person. But we're too different. He's the kind of guy who is serious when it comes to relationships and now that he said that.. it means we don't even stand a chance.. but why am I even thinking about having a chance with him when I myself is a playboy, a person who doesn't like having commitments, moreso having a serious relationship?? What the fuck is this feeling? Am I in love? No.. maybe I'm just protective of him. I don't want him to be used for pleasure and I don't want his heart to be broken by playboys. Yeah that's just it. I'm not in love, I'm just a concerned friend, a roommate.."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"If you like the place, we could get it reserved for you but you'll need to pay for the 20% downpayment in a week. Once the one month deposit is paid, you could move in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pay the downpayment, sir. Ah, screw that. I'll pay the total amount today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great! Since you'll give the full payment today, you could move in anytime. The built-in furnitures are good as new so you won't have to worry about it. The air conditioning is new too, and we'll get it cleaned after 3 months for free, you just have to inform us a week before you want it cleaned so we could contact the maintainance staffs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to your new home, Mr. Lee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So.. is there a progress? Or is there a confirmation?" Jongdae immediately interrogated Taemin as soon as they stepped out of the graduation ceremony venue after the practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a confirmation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. That's sad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know that song by Sam Smith, hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which one? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Lay Me Down'</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Stay With Me'</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Ah! </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm Not The Only One'</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hahaha I just realized that you could relate to almost all of Sam Smith's songs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah.. I just realized that too. But of all his songs, the song for this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Too Good At Goodbyes'</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, the loneliest of them all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how the lyrics go.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'baby we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true'</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. I'm so sorry for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's okay, I'll be able to move on from him. I'll move out after graduation." Taemin said, decided and serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?! What did you just say?" Jongdae nudged him, still waiting for the confirmation that it's only a joke so they could both laugh about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's true! I'll be moving out of the dorms. Jongin and I won't be roommates anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes hyung, I am very serious about it! And before I went here, I've already paid the full amount for the whole first month on my new home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, you really are serious!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'd be closer to a potential workplace so it's good. After 5 years of being roommates with Jongin, Taemin would be living alone!! Yay!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're that happy to live alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At first, I know I won't but I also know that time will pass and I'll get used to it. I would be cooking for myself, I have the whole flat for myself, I could drink all I want, I could sleep all day and I won't bother anyone with it. The best thing is I'll be able to move on from him since I won't be seeing him everyday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you told him about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet but I would, soon. I only have three weeks to stay at the dorm and he'd be able to keep the dorm for himself too. He won't see me cramming, studying nor sleeping on top of my books again. He won't have a drinking companion as well as chicken buddy. He'll be able to enjoy all the chicken to himself while watching a movie because Taemin won't be there to share with anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, I know it hurts. You could cry if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, hyung. No need to cry over it. That's life, there are things in this world that is really not meant for me to have. Number one on the list is Kim Jongin." Taemin looked at Jongdae with sad eyes and as soon as Jongdae saw it, he gave a hug to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go have some ice cream. My treat." He patted Taemin's back in consolation and also an offer he knows Taemin wouldn't resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, thanks hyung!!" Taemin instantly smiled even if he knows that this smile would only last temporarily, as he would have to face reality again but at least, he's doing his best not to sulk nor wear his heart on his sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm.. I'm in love?" Jongin asked his senior and best friend Yixing with wide eyes when he told him about Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yes. You are in love, whipped, head over heels, truly, madly, deeply, crazily and wholeheartedly in love with Taemin. That's the reason why you're hurting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hurting though.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and deny it, Jongin but it's all over the place. You're in love with Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't do love.. I go around to fuck without attachment and feelings.. I even thought that I'm not capable of loving.. how come I am in love with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you only thought that it's normal since you're always together. You may have been used to that fact and thought that it's just how the way it goes, but you were falling in love with him without you noticing it. You said that he got a date and when you found out that his date is Kris, you got protective, right? Because you love him, you don't want him to get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's how friends react whenever their friend is in danger, especially when the person they're trying to date is a player.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you'll say that but why did you think about your chance with him when you yourself know that you don't commit in a relationship with anyone else? And who knows, maybe the reason why you go around to fuck someone else is because you're frustrated to fuck him. You can't jump onto him or it'll mean breaking your friendship. Who knows, you may have wanted to preserve his body because you don't want to use him unlike how you used other people for pleasure. You don't want him to be one of your one night stands so maybe you shake those things off your mind because you want to protect him.. Analyze your feelings carefully, Jongin but if you're gonna ask anyone about you and Taemin, they'd definitely say that you're in love. Everyone, Kim Jongin also known as the playboy Kai, is in love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was out of the dorm almost everytime so Taemin proceeded to move a few of his things to his new apartment everyday. It's only a week before the graduation ball and somehow he's not sure if he'd still go especially he doesn't have a date anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin was arranging another big bag of clothes when the door opened, revealing Jongin who's holding two hangers of suits. Taemin got a bit confused until he realized that Jongin got both their suits from the boutique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hello Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi. Uhm, I went to the boutique and took my suit and since yours is already done, I took it too. Here. You should fit it so you could check if it still needs to be altered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha thank you for taking it for me. Maybe I'll just use it some other time, maybe for a special occassion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean some other time? The graduation ball is only a week away though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm thinking of not going anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it because you don't have a date anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no. It's just that I don't feel like it. I'm not in the mood to celebrate anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You passed and you'll graduate after studying for another year, isn't that a good reason to celebrate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is but.. I don't know. I just think that it won't be fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you perhaps trying not to bump with Kris? Or you don't want to see him with another person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not in love with Kris so I don't care if he's all over other people on that night. And maybe I'll just get myself busy. Besides, I have a job interview the day before so I might just take care of the requirements needed for my employment as an assistant on the faculty of literature."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck on your job interview then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Uhm Jongin, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what I said.. sorry, I didn't mean to be that harsh. It was intended for Kris and not for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah is it because of that? Nah, it's totally fine. Besides, it's the truth so why would I get bothered, right? I mean, Kris and I are the same. No matter what perspective it is, we are totally the same. We go out to fuck yet we don't want commitments. We have the same lifestyle and it's not like we would change that just because of a person, moreso change overnight. In his case, he didn't change for you and everyone would have to live with it until he himself wants to change. We cannot force things to people as much as we can't force ourselves to change in a snap, Taem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still sorry about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just told you that it's fine. Aigoo. Anyway, what's with the bag and clothes? You'd be going on a vacation with your family after graduation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no. Actually, I have been waiting for you to be here and it took long since you were always out but.. I'll be moving out of the dorms. Don't worry much about the rent, I'd still help you in paying for it until you get another roommate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moving out? As in living on a different place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I got a nice apartment for myself in Cheongdamdong, across the river. It'd be closer to the universities than from here. I also got a bit of my things there now so I won't have a hard time moving it all at once.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd.. you'd be leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sorry if I just told you today. Our schedules are really different and I feel bad to tell you about it just now. I hope you'd understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I hope you'd have a good life on your new home then.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you, roommate. Haha. You've been with me for 5 years and it's kinda weird because I'm not used to not seeing you around but I guess I'll have to start living alone. I'm getting older and school is over so we have to part ways especially we have different careers. That's an advantage for you, too since you could take your dates here instead of going on hotels. You won't be worried that a roommate would catch you in action."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Yeah. Okay. When would you be going there? Are you going there tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'll be going tomorrow after I cook lunch to take these there. I'd still stay here until after graduation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'll be moving out of the dorms'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Taemin's words, Jongin felt like he got stabbed in his stomach and by his back - it was a double attack for him most especially with Taemin's next statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'll miss you, roommate.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his body have felt another shot and this time, it's a bullet of guilt towards his mind which paralyzed him. What's this feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'you could take your dates here instead of going on hotels. You won't be worried that a roommate would catch you in action.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taemin would be moving out? He'll be leaving you alone and you'd have the dorm all to yourself?" Yixing asked, worry in his face especially now that Jongin looks seriously sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Jongin sighed. So much for denying that he's not in love. Now, they both confirmed that he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. You could take your dates with you and have sex all you want. You could also save up since you won't have to go to hotels anymore." Yixing teased, trying to make him laugh and hit him for saying such words at this time but Jongin's answer was completely different with what he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He also told me that but I don't have a plan on tainting that dorm with it." Jongin's eyes were completely fixed downwards, trying to hide his emotions from his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. I see. Is it because the dorm houses your precious memories with Taemin? Is it because that place is your happy place most especially when Taemin is around? Oh, maybe is it because you're hoping that he'd change his mind and not move out, and stay with you instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh shit." Jongin gave up especially when he internally said yes to all the things Yixing said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See. You're in love. Even if you and Taemin doesn't have any relationship, you don't want him to go. You don't want to let him go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm sure he wouldn't like me. I mean, I'm a player and I go out to fuck. I have fucked lots of people! He said so himself when he talked about Kris! Maybe he's disgusted in me too because I'm the same as him.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you confessed your feelings? Have you told him that you love him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you make conclusions, tell him about your feelings first. Once you've confirmed that he don't like you then that's the time for you to forget him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You have to confront him about it. If he likes you then maybe he would reconsider staying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah this is totally insane. Ugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it before the graduation ball. Ask him to be your date. This is your chance before he completely walks out of your life. I don't want you to have regrets on not pursuing your love by being a coward. And if he likes you too, for once, let go of your playboy and fuckboy habits. Change for him and trust him enough to be together in an exclusive relationship. You only have to choose, Jongin. Choose love and you'll know what's in store between the two of you or choose pride and lose him for good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Jongin just wanted to shake off the feelings and Yixing's words about Taemin but as soon as he reached their dorm, he have seen that only a few of his clothes are left. Most of his things are already moved to his new place and it made his heart hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit.. he's really leaving me soon." Jongin got his pillow and buried his face onto it because for the first time in his life, he is hurting because of his feelings. He made it to a point that the dates and hook ups he had would never make him feel attached but with this one person he never had sex with, have made him feel so attached. He wanted Taemin to be around and just the sight of him comforts Jongin so much. What will happen when he leaves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh shit. We never had been together yet I don't want to let you go.. I guess I'm really in love. Maybe it's also the reason why I don't develop feelings with other people, even if I had sex with most of them. Maybe because I have been in love with you and at the back of my mind, I may not get the sex from you but I'm fulfilled because I could feel you around. But soon, you'll leave.. are we going to really end even if we never started? I mean.. are we going to really part ways even if we haven't taken chances with each other yet? Ugh it's making me lose my shit. It's making me frustrated, suffocated and lonely.." Jongin is having a hard time dealing with his emotions and finally let himself burst into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't realize that he fell asleep after crying until Taemin arrived with a bucket of KFC chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin? Are you awake now? Let's eat first, it's already past dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. You went somewhere?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha I just went out with Jongdae hyung. Remember him? My senior that's now an intern at the university. Soon, he'll become a professor too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I remember him. He's the same year with my best friend Yixing hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yixing sunbaenim?? You're his best friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's quite close to Jongdae hyung too. I think they worked together on a project before. Ah yes! Jongdae hyung is the scriptwriter and Yixing sunbaenim produced and directed the play. Small world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah. He never mentioned that to me before though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe the just forgot. Anyway let's eat, I'm starving and also tired even if hyung and I got some snacks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. What's the fuss? Why KFC chicken? Are you stressed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, I know you. You prefer meat over chicken and you only prefer chicken when I buy it for us and when you're stressed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm stressed. Hahaha. Do you also have that feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The feeling of wanting to finish everything but when it's already finished, there's this pain in your heart. For some reasons, you get attached to being used to dealing with it everyday and now that graduation is around the corner, you'd have to learn how to detach yourself from it. Like you hate school and studying but now that it's over, you'll miss the classrooms, all the lessons and taking exams, the whole student life. Do you feel that too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I feel it too. I think it's called Separation Anxiety. How to cope with it, I don't know how to. Maybe this chicken could help us. Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna miss everything. It would make me sad at first but I know I'd eventually get by. It makes me want to restrain myself from being attached to temporary things.. I don't want to get used to something when I could be okay without it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so deep. You're indeed stressed. Anyway, have you decided? Are you going to the graduation ball in 3 days?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae hyung told me to go because it's the last ball I'll ever attend. Hahaha. His reason is too superficial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree with him. You should go, think of it as a once in a lifetime chance to party. You've been stucked from school to here studying and I swear, Taem, you should have some fun! I bet you won't be able to do that when you start working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for giving me better reason, Jongin ah. Hahaha. Okay, I'll go then. Good luck to me, I don't have that much friends to hang out with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could come with me. I could be your companion. I mean, we're friends and as your friend, I don't want you to be out of place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine. I could manage to entertain myself. I don't think a companion is needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I just got rejected from asking you to be my date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha. If it's not clear to you, I'm asking you to be my date for the night. I mean, it's gonna be the last event at the university and I also don't want you to just go around without someone by your side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Date? Are you sure of that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that would mean you won't be able to search for your next dates. I mean, it's a Friday, and you follow a certain schedule during Fridays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can skip that schedule. Besides, one skipped schedule wouldn't hurt that much. I'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, really. And I want to be with you on that event so I could also take you to a send off party afterwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What send off party are you saying?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little send off party for you, since you'd be moving out from this place too." Taemin felt more sad now that Jongin made him remember that he's down to the last few nights he'll spend at the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you're sweet but I'm okay. You don't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, it's okay and it's already set. Don't worry about it, it's just the two of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your plan is intriguing me. Aish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about anything and just look forward to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, what's taking you so long? I still have to wash up and it's already 4pm! We have to leave before five!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Taem!! I'm about to finish!!" Jongin facepalmed himself as he quickly shaved all the hair that needs to be shaved - whether it's on his face or it's on his nether regions. He wants to feel good and look presentable especially now that he is Taemin's date. After five years of being roommates, they'll be going to the ball as each other's date. He's very happy that Taemin agreed with it and since it's happening, he can't back out. He is a man of extremes - and this is a hot or cold, yes or no, and all or nothing situation. And among those questions, he chose hot, yes and all over cold, no and nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin chuckled as Taemin wore his suit because just like what he have planned before, he told the boutique to make their suits as similar as possible and now that they're all dressed up, they look like they're wearing couple suits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look good with the suit, really. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>'suits'</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh. It's so funny. Hahaha. But it's good. And it's a bit similar with yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooopps, I got mine made first. It's you who chose that design. I just didn't complain because I know it'd look good on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be mistaken as a couple with this. Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a bad idea, though. And besides, you're my date so having couple suits are acceptable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Socializing have never been important to Taemin and he was surprised when Jongin stayed with him throughout the first few hours of the ball. Sometimes, there are attractive people around but Jongin's attention is totally glued to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at that guy. Isn't he hot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? That guy? Nah, not my type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about your type though.. anyway. Have you seen a potential date for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you saying?! I already have a date for tonight! And just so you know, you have a date so you shouldn't look around. Just like what BIGBANG's Taeyang said in his 2008 song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'only look at me'</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Even if I cheat on you, don't ever cheat on me. Even if I forget you, don't ever forget me. If once in a while I don't contact you and I go out to drink, even if I look into another person's gaze and even if I kiss another person's lips, only look at me..'</span>
  </em>
  <span> aw. That's for year 2008, and it's already 2020, toxic relationships shouldn't be tolerated and cheaters should be punished."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh let's change topic then. Are you enjoying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I mean, I don't go out much and socializing isn't my thing but I'm thankful that you're here with me. At least, I have someone to talk to. Though sometimes it gets boring. Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I must admit it's really boring. I'm happy and thankful that you agreed to attend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are times that makes me want to go home but I tell myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>'we would have the food and the drinks later so just stay'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hahaha. And I'm glad I stayed because the food is good and the drinks would be served shortly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why not? School is over and Lee Taemin would finally graduate so this calls for a celebration. We have free flowing drinks so we could also drink all we want! Don't worry about going home, I got you. I could drive even if I'm a bit intoxicated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eish nooo.. that's dangerous. If we're drunk then we could just get some coffee at the convenience store then drive again slowly and carefully until we reach home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I won't let myself be dead drunk because I'd still wait for the afterparty you told me about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes the afterparty!! Maybe we could grab drinks here then go home and continue drinking there. The graduation ceremonies would be in 2 days so we could still get drunk and pass out. We still have time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The program finally ended and the dance floor opened. Other students danced while some drank, and some flirted their ways to get a date to be with for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, are you still okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course. Why? Are you still okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. I'm.. I think I just need to go to the restroom first. I'll be back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Make it fast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try. Haha. For the meantime, enjoy yourself!" Taemin excused himself and went to the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hyung, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's the date? Is it going well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I'm enjoying the first and last date with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the two of you drinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got some drinks. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to proceed with your plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Maybe yes. I've got nothing to lose. He's not mine and even if it would mean being indifferent afterwards, it's fine since we would be going separate ways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. yeah. Since that night he asked me to be his date, I prepared myself mentally, emotionally and physically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope everything will fall into place. Okay, go ahead and enjoy with him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, hyung. I'll send a message if I would be meeting you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!! Drive safely later!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen Kai's date Lee Taemin? I never thought that he'd pick a nerd on the last event of the university!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows, Kai might want someone fresh. The guy looks like a virgin. Kai would definitely enjoy taking his first time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it's not like it's the first time Kai would devirginize a guy. I mean, he was my first so.. haha. And it was awesome!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was my fourth but I could say that he is indeed great in bed. The Kai knows how to fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just hope his date would be able to take his dick and not bleed. Good luck to him, he might not be able to walk for days." As soon as the voices faded, Taemin carefully went out of the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Kai!! It's nice to finally see you alone. What's up? Now you're onto virgins?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, that guy Lee Taemin.. the nerd. He's your date for tonight, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes he is and so what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a mistake. You should've picked someone special as your date for the last event at the university. But I guess, you've fucked all that you could fuck and now you're on your last resort.. the last cookie. So you'd really fuck a virgin nerd?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry but Taemin and I went to this event to enjoy. Believe in whatever you think, I don't care. I picked Taemin as my special date for this special night and if you'd only badmouth him just because he is a model student then fuck off. And sorry, Taemin isn't the last broken cookie. Let's just say that I saved the best for my last. If you'll excuse me.." Jongin stood up and left the table to find Taemin just by the other side of the rude person who talked to him. He immediately went to Taemin, held his hand for the first time and went out of the banquet hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they flirting with you? Woah, as expected of Kim Jongin's charm!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha I turned them down. I want to spend the night with my date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They must be waiting for you to go to them. Sadly you're stuck with me. Maybe better luck next time.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha yeah. Just let them be. They're just jealous that I didn't pick them as my date for tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you even pick me when you could've picked someone you really want to be with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's say that my send off party is already planned so I have to push through with it. Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I see. Haha. Are we going back to the table?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel like staying there anymore. Besides, we've finished quite a few drinks. How about you, do you want to stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. Just like what you said, I already have enough alcohol. At least so I could still drive. Let's just get some soju by the convenience store and continue at the dorm."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With bottles of soju and beer then buckets of chicken pops, Taemin and Jongin proposed a toast and continued their drinking session.<br/>"Woah. We've been together for five years yet we only thought of this now?! We must be dumb. This is seriously great, soju, beer and chicken!! Wah, this is the life!"<br/>"Yeah. Sadly we only did this today. I want to do this with you again too!"<br/>"Let's set some date of drinking and eating chicken again. Ah, I'll miss this, I'll miss this place, I'll miss you and your never ending support, most especially the way you cheer me up. Thank you, my friend. I will never forget you."<br/>"Actually, you don't have to leave. You could still stay here. This place would always be open to you. You know the password and I don't have any plans to change it."<br/>"It's okay, Jongin. In this life, we really need to move forward. We meet friends and sometimes, we lose them on the way. Some would just join for the meantime. That's life but it's not like we'd never see each other again. It's just that we would both be busy with our careers and our life paths. I hope you'd be successful in whatever you want to do."<br/>"You too. I hope that you'd be a successful literature professor in a prestigious university. I hope you won't forget me when you become famous."<br/>"What famous? You'd be the one who will be famous! You're the model! Haha. I hope to see more of you on almost all items, and everywhere! I just know that someday, I'll see a billboard of you as a model of a famous luxury brand. Just know that I'll be proud of you when that time comes, but also don't ever think that I'm not proud of you now. Because I am very proud of you - you'll be graduating in flying colors, graduating as a scholar and as the topnotcher. I'm also proud of your achievements especially working as a part time model in your busy schedule."<br/>"Thank you. I have always been very proud of you too. Even if you have to spend another year studying at the university, it's totally fine. I believe that people have different timelines - some may graduate early and some may still need to spend some years studying. It doesn't matter how early or how late you graduate, it doesn't even matter if you get to study or not as long as you know what you want and you'll work hard to reach that goal."<br/>"Aw. Thank you. Hahaha suddenly we're talking about how we are proud of each other. Isn't it awkward?"<br/>"Nope. It's not awkward for me because I know you well. Living with you for five years makes me feel like I have known you all my life, though I know there would still be things that we don't know about each other."<br/>"The dirty little secrets. Haha spill it."<br/>"This isn't truth or dare so I won't spill. Hahaha."</p><p>After a few bottles of soju and beer with chicken pops, the two felt so high as they stayed by the balcony of their dorm. Looking over the lights of the neighborhood and the nearby city, they just enjoyed the moment together.<br/>"Taem."<br/>"Um?"<br/>"I.. I hope you'll be happy even if you won't be staying here anymore."<br/>"Don't worry, I'll do my best to be happy. You too, I hope you'll find true and long lasting happiness, not just one time happiness. You know what I mean, and I hope you'd have courage to open your heart to someone."<br/>"You too.. if you get a boyfriend, tell me and I will immediately set him up on a test! I'll try to seduce him and let's see if he'll fall into the trap. If he does, then that means you got a cheater."<br/>"Haha yeah. I'll remember that! I'll keep in mind to tell you when I get a boyfriend. Jongin, have you had a boyfriend?"<br/>"Me? Boyfriend? I don't consider it a boyfriend. Maybe a fling that should've ended sooner. Haha why?"<br/>"I'm just wondering how it feels.. to love and be loved by that loved one. I've been on flings too and I was still so young back then so I don't think it also count as having boyfriends. Hahaha. Anyway, I'm talking about the real thing. Being in love and being with that person.. it must be heaven."<br/>"Heaven and hell, actually because as much as it's fun being in a relationship, there are also problems and downsides. I don't know much but at least I know what's waiting for me if I ever be in a relationship."<br/>"Is it the hell?"<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"Is the hell your reason why you don't do commitments? Is it the reason why you only have one time fucks?"<br/>"It's because it's only sex and there are no feelings involved. It's a need to get off and for some reasons, someone wants to help me so we get off together. Mutualism. And the reason why I don't do commitments is not the 'hell' in the heaven and hell of relationships, it's the heaven. I'm afraid of having someone and then in the end, I would be left broken even after being so happy. I'm afraid of knowing the feeling of heaven then just be left alone in the end, with all those happy memories to haunt me and make me wish to have it all back again.."<br/>"Oh. I see."<br/>"Actually I have felt love and I've felt the pain from it, most especially from the love that is not reciprocated. It really hurts like hell but of course, before you feel the hell, you'll be baited with the heaven until you fall deep to the pit."<br/>"I feel you. It's indeed very saddening to lose someone. People call us cowards but we are just tired of being hurt with the same reason. Loving and leaving, I guess it always come in pairs. Anyway let's go inside. It's almost 3am. I think we should sleep."<br/>"Never thought that time have passed so quickly. Haha."</p><p>After washing up, the two laid down onto their respective beds but sleep never came.<br/>"Taem? Still awake?" Jongin asked, surprising Taemin that's lost in his own thoughts and very much wide awake like him.<br/>"Yeah. How come the hibernating bear is still up?"<br/>"Can't sleep. Ask me things that would make me want to go to sleep."<br/>"Okay. What age did you start having sex?"<br/>"Uhm.. I think I was only 15 that time? 15 or 16 years old. Next question."<br/>"How many people have you fucked?"<br/>"Hmm.. I got a record for that.. my record says 114. Haha. That's since I was 16."<br/>"Shit. You're one hungry wolf. Aigoo. Uhm okay next question. Have you ever experienced getting fucked?"<br/>"Have I ever bottomed?"<br/>"Haha yeah. I think that question sounds better."<br/>"I have bottomed only once. After fucking someone, I also got fucked. It was the best so far."<br/>"Oh. Wow, you're really answering the questions. Hahaha."<br/>"Keep the questions going until a question I would not want to answer comes up. Hahaha."<br/>"Oh so you want a challenge? Okay. Question.. how do you prepare someone?"<br/>"You mean before sex?"<br/>"Yeah. Just think of me as someone that isn't aware of how to do it and tell me how you usually do it to your dates."<br/>"I see.. before anything else, you should have lube then spread it onto your fingers and the bottom's rim. Then spread the ass cheeks and slowly insert the index finger inside. You'll feel the clenching muscles against your finger at first so you should tell your date to relax. After you've felt that the muscles have relaxed, insert another one slowly until having two fingers are tolerable. The bottom may feel a stinging sensation or being ripped apart but that's normal. Soon when they're comfortable enough of having fingers shoved inside, slowly do scissoring actions. It'll feel painful and they'll whimper but they'll get used to it soon. If you want, you could add a third finger especially cocks may be thicker than two or three fingers. It'd help the bottom to be ready for the real deal and be able to recover sooner."<br/>"Oh. Uhm.. your favorite position?"<br/>"My favorite position in fucking.. I like missionary so I could still kiss but I prefer fucking my dates bent down and taking them from behind."<br/>"When someone is giving you a blow, do you want them to swallow everything or do you want to cum on their faces?"<br/>"Sometimes I want them to swallow but when we get kinky, I want it onto their faces."<br/>"Impressive. You're really answering everything like it's a paid interview. Hahaha."<br/>"There's nothing wrong talking about those things. It's informative. Hahaha. Other questions? Do you have more challenging questions to answer that I'd rather sleep instead of answering it?"<br/>"I do hahaha I have some.. um.. have you wanted to have a relationship with someone so bad yet you were a coward that you regret it?"<br/>"Yes. If only I was able to know my own feelings then maybe he would've loved me too, and it's not yet too late for us."<br/>"Okay. Hahaha. What do you think of me?"<br/>"You're a nice guy, you're very hardworking, dependable, a good cook, a good friend, a solid supporter, a shoulder to lean on and of course a good looking man. I don't know if I have told you about this but you're so pretty for a guy, really."<br/>"Yeah, sometimes I am mistaken as a girl. Hahaha. Thank you anyway. Uhm.. have you ever thought of asking me to be your date? I mean.. your usual date every Friday fuck day?"<br/>"I'll go to sleep. Goodnight Taem."<br/>"Gotcha. Haha. Okay, good night Jongin. Good night, Kai."<br/>"How did you know that name?"<br/>"I thought you'd be sleeping? I heard it from the people inside the rest room. They were talking about you and how you got a nerdy virgin date. They talked about how you'd enjoy devirginizing me tonight and bragged about your time together. They also said you were so good. Then when I went back, I've heard them say that you've fucked almost everyone who wants to be fucked in the university and you're down to the last, and grabbed the opportunity since I'm the only one you haven't fucked."<br/>"I'm sorry for what you've heard but those people are just salty about not being fucked by me again. They were the ones who begged me to be their boyfriend."<br/>"Oh. Okay. So you're still not gonna do it?"<br/>"What? Ah don't worry. When I see them again, I would tell them to shut the fuck up and not talk about you."<br/>"No, not that one. You're not really gonna do it?"<br/>"Do what?"<br/>"Nevermind. Go to sleep since I've already told you my question."<br/>"Forget about it. Don't be affected with the things they say. They're just envious of you because they weren't my date on the last event in the university. Good night, Taem. I'm sorry about that."<br/>"Okay. Night Jongin."</p><p>But only a few minutes, Jongin have heard Taemin panting and moaning. When it became loud, Jongin opened the dim lights and saw Taemin naked and touching himself while biting down his pillow.<br/>"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll turn the lights off again."<br/>"Jongin.. ah fuck! Ugh can you help me?"<br/>"Oh okay.. uhm tissues!! I have some tissue here, wait.."<br/>"No.. uhm.. can you.. fuck me?"<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"Please? I've tried to prepare myself but I still need you to prepare me too. Please? I want you. I want your cock to fuck me. Aaahhh shit please!!" Taemin have lost his mind and he's crying while begging Jongin to fuck him.<br/>"Are you.. are you sure?"<br/>"Yes please!! Ugh fuck!! Why am I so horny oh my god.." Taemin whined when Jongin got frozen by his side so he resulted to seducing him and started with a needy and hungry kiss on Jongin's plump lips. Soon enough, his hand snaked down to Jongin's crotch and he caressed the hard cock under the fabric of his boxers.<br/>"Please?" Taemin's plea was hard to refuse and Jongin is willing to give him what he wants so Jongin also leaned forward to kiss him as hungry and needy like before; or maybe more than that.<br/>Taemin was already fully naked when Jongin went over Taemin's bed and soon enough, Taemin tugged Jongin's boxers down to free his now leaking cock. At the sight of it, Taemin licked his lips and helped himself by giving Jongin a nice blow.<br/>"Shit how did you learn how to blow?! Ah Taem!! Ugh I might immediately cum! I'm super hard!!" But Taemin didn't pull out. Instead, he gave Jongin a deep throat and continuously swallowed around Jongin's cock, almost cumming down on Taemin's throat. When Taemin allowed him to pull out, he immediately pushed Taemin to lay down.<br/>"So.. you've tried to prepare yourself?"<br/>"Yes but my ass wants only your fingers and your cock.. please.." Taemin lied because he have successfully prepared himself beforehand - the main reason why he was already hard, but he still wants to be prepared by Jongin.<br/>"Shit you look so hot like this.. I never thought I'd ever-"<br/>"Fuck me. Please."<br/>"Yes I will! Don't worry. Uh.. so beautiful and so hot.." Jongin got his face by Taemin's crotch and teased Taemin's cock by giving kitten licks onto the shaft and the head, then sucking onto his sack.<br/>"Jongin please.. I can't wait any longer.. do that later, we could have lots of rounds if you like.."<br/>"Okay then.. baby, you lied.. you already got yourself prepared.."<br/>"Sorry.. but I just.. I still want your fingers inside.. uuuhhhhhh.."<br/>"You're such a naughty baby. Your ass loves my fingers, wow. You really like it when I finger you like this?"<br/>"Uuhhhh yesss!! Oh my-" Jongin thrusted his two fingers in and out of Taemin's hole while he lapped his tongue onto the sensitive rim. Taemin cried out of pleasure especially when Jongin's tongue joined the two fingers he have inside.<br/>"Uh please your cock!! I want it!! I want it so bad!!"<br/>"Don't worry, baby. You'll have it. Just one-"<br/>"No condom. You're clean, right? I'm clean. It's okay, cum inside. I also want to leak your come out when the morning comes."<br/>"Okay. Your wish is my command, baby." He pulled his fingers out and soon enough, Jongin's cock slowly penetrated Taemin.<br/>"Uh please more!! I'll take it all!!" Taemin moaned as Jongin bottomed out. Taemin's insides are so hot and they're squeezing Jongin's cock so much.<br/>"Uh please move!"<br/>"Thank you baby." Jongin got Taemin's legs by his shoulders and gyrated his hips as he thrusted. He also leaned forward to kiss Taemin as they finally had sex and resolved the sexual tension they've had for years.<br/>Both of them are so hard, so aroused and so horny so they didn't last long. Taemin came and his cum landed onto his stomach and soon enough, Jongin came and painted Taemin's insides with streaks of white. When he was able to come down from his high, he leaned over to give kisses to Taemin without pulling out. When they ran out of breath, he scooted down to Taemin's abdomen and licked the cum off his skin.<br/>"Gosh you're indeed so good!! Woah. Thank you so much!!"<br/>"You're so hot, I never thought you'd be this naughty."<br/>"I'm a naughty sub but I could also be dom if I want to. But now I want to be your sub. Are you sleepy now?"<br/>"No, I'm wide awake."<br/>"Come here beside me. I want to kiss you again."<br/>"Got addicted to my lips?"<br/>"Maybe. But maybe got addicted to you. All of you." Taemin didn't wait for Jongin's words and kissed him like it'd be the last time he'll kiss Jongin. Soon enough, they both got hard. Jongin let Taemin ride him and that decision seriously made him want to fuck Taemin more.</p><p>Taemin sank down onto Jongin's cock with his legs spread on both sides of Jongin's waist, biting his lower lip, eyes shut and head tossed backwards because of pleasure.<br/>"Holy fuck you're so beautiful!! You look so beautiful bouncing onto my cock!!"<br/>"My favorite.. the one and only for me. I love your cock so much. I think it's made for me! It fits my ass so much!! It's meant to be inside me always."<br/>"So you're a cockslut? Huh?"<br/>"Yeah. But only for your cock."<br/>"I never thought you'd be this open for dirty talking."<br/>"I'm the master of dirty talking. Hehe."<br/>"Oh really? Can you prove that to me?"<br/>"Sure. Ah, gosh I love bouncing and impaling myself onto this cock of yours. I want to stay here forever! When you fall asleep, I'll just be here, okay? I'm your slut, Kai cock slut. I regret that you only fucked me just now. You've deprived my ass from having the best cock for five years. Since that night, I've always wanted to sit onto this cock again.. do you remember that?"<br/>"What?"<br/>"Our first time? You've fucked me before, and we were also both so drunk that time. You might've forgotten it but yeah, you've fucked me before. You were my first and then I was also your first. Do you remember the time you got fucked?"<br/>"Yeah but I was too drunk that time.."<br/>"I fucked you. That was me. We were each other's first time and for some reasons, I've missed this cock so much. I'm happy that I was able to get fucked by it twice."<br/>"So.. it was you? I thought it was a different person!"<br/>"I shoved them away because they passed out at the floor. And you were flaunting your cute ass that time and I got hard when you begged me for it."<br/>"Wow.. how were you able to remember everything?"<br/>"Simple. I wanted it bad and I want it to happen again so everyday, I hope to be closer to the day you'd fuck me again. And here we are now, fucking."<br/>"That's insane.. so it's you.. I'm happy."<br/>"You're my first and last, I'm happy too." Taemin grinded onto Jongin's cock faster until Jongin came first. Taemin was still hard so Jongin caressed his cock lightly.<br/>"Taem, do you want to do it again? Do you want to fuck me again?"<br/>"But you're a top now.. would you still like that?"<br/>"I want to remember how it feels.. with your cock inside me.. please?"<br/>"You asked nicely. Of course, I'll be happy to do that."<br/>"Thanks. I love you."<br/>"And I love you too."</p><p>Since Jongin is used to being the top and the dominant one, he was totally surprised with how Taemin's cock felt inside him. He have recognized the way he moved and confirmed that it was Taemin.<br/>"Shit, I might be addicted to your cock. Fuck."<br/>"Hahaha we're addicted to each other's cock. It's weird."</p><p>Jongin proposed a 69 position blow job before they sleep with Jongin being the smaller spoon, Taemin's cock still by his leaking hole.</p><p>---</p><p>Extreme hangovers beat the shit out of Taemin that he whimpered bad in the morning until he realized that he's hugging the still-hibernating Jongin on his bed. He was surprised with his roommate's presence but what shocked him was when he realized that they were both naked.<br/>"Shit what the fuck did you just do, Lee Taemin?! What.. uhh.. I guess your plan to get fucked by Jongin as his date have succeeded, but fucking him too wasn't in your plan.. holy shit." Taemin facepalmed himself before he got out of his bed, carefully not to wake Jongin up.<br/>Taemin covered Jongin with the duvet and immediately washed up. He prepared some hangover soup and drinks they could drink especially when Jongin wakes up. Fully clothed and finally in his right mind after taking a bath, he went over by his bed where Jongin was still sleeping.<br/>"So I guess my fantasy became my reality, even for just a few hours.. thank you for finally giving me this chance. It may still sting but it felt good. Thank you for the opportunity of being pleasured by you, I'll never forget the experience. I'm sorry for luring you to make you fuck me but I have to, at least before I leave. It's the best send-off gift for me. For once, I was able to feel heaven and even if I would have to face hell soon, I would be happy to remember that at least, once in my life, you've wanted me too. But Jongin, we have to go back to more of the reality and move forward. I know this is only a one time fuck, in my case it's twice since you were my first, but I know this won't make any difference because in the end, you'd still continue to find new dates. And I would also find someone who will be serious with me. Thank you, roommate. I hope you had a great time, even if it's only one time. Even if it hurts, I have to move on and forget my feelings for you. I love you, I hope you were able to feel it, though I know it'd be seen as me being lustful. Anyway, I hope you'd be happy. That's all I ever want for you. It's hard but I have to go, so I could move on from this. Goodbye, my almost. Goodbye, my roommate." Taemin was shedding tears when he kissed Jongin's forehead but he cried more after he kissed his lips for the last time.</p><p>After a few hours, just like Taemin, Jongin woke up with a massive hangover.<br/>"Holy shit I swear I would never drink this much again! Uhhh oh my gosh." The hangover may be painful but Jongin felt so good, remembering everything that happened in the dawn. He and Taemin finally fucked again, and he also received the best fuck of his life. He got some dried cum by his ass, an indication that he got fucked real good by Taemin - but where the hell is he?<br/>"Taem? Are you washing up?" Jongin said but no one answered inside the bathroom. He saw a pot and a casserole by the kitchen, a honey lemon hangover drink and some hangover soup for him.<br/>"Aw, he's so sweet, he made these for me! Ah, where did he go.." Jongin tried to call Taemin but he's out of service. After looking around a bit, his world crushed when he saw that Taemin took all of his things, not leaving anything behind except for his scent, his memories and a note.</p><p>'I know you may be sad but I hope this note could make you feel better. Thank you for everything, roommate! I wish you all the best. You'll get used to living alone soon. I may also have the same struggle but yeah, that's life. It's totally fine, just move forward with your life and not think about anything. Take care always and don't forget to change the password of the door! Your former roommate Taem. Ps, it's totally fine, don't worry about it. Thanks for your send-off gift. I also hope you enjoyed my gift last night.'</p><p>Jongin's tears ran down his cheeks as soon as he realized that Taemin have left - not just went out to buy something or what but he have left for good. That he's now alone in the dorm, and he would have to live with it from today onwards.<br/>"So much for 'fucking finally'. It's really the final fuck. He's gone. Shit what did you just do?! Why didn't you tell him that you love him?! Now he's gone, what should you do?! Idiot!!" Jongin thought that Taemin must've felt that he's just like all the dates he used to fuck before, and thought that it's only a one time fuck but to Jongin, they were making love. It was full of love, but because of his image and lifestyle, he got misunderstood.</p><p>Taemin arrived to his new place and threw his bag to the side. As soon as he reached his new bed, he burst into tears.<br/>"You're such a big idiot, Lee Taemin!! Now it'd just hurt you more when you get to remember those things again!! It'd be easier if you've just moved on without that happening but you got so greedy and you made him fuck you!! Aish!!! You're crazy!!" After a few minutes of sobbing, he got a call from Jongdae.<br/>"Taem? How are you?"<br/>"Plan successful but leaving him behind hurts so much!!"<br/>"Have you told him that you love him? Have you told him your feelings?"<br/>"No.. but I told him I love him while.. you know.."<br/>"Aigoo! You told him that you love him during sex? He must've thought that you just love what you're doing, or you just love him because he is fucking you!! Now go back there and tell him about your real feelings, without any lust involved!"<br/>"But hyung.. I'm already here at my new place. And I've left the dorm for good. I got all of my things too."<br/>"So what? Just go there and tell him about your feelings first before you fully move on! Being left without a word would be so painful and leaving with the words 'if only' would just make you crazy!! You have to clarify everything!!"<br/>"But it'd be e-"<br/>"Embarassing or not, it's not important!! Tell him you love him, and if he doesn't feel the same way for you then you could move on! If he loves you too then maybe after some time, you could try to start over and build things together!! Do not leave like that, don't leave anyone without saying a word. They deserve your explanation."<br/>"Okay hyung. I'll.. I'll just calm myself and maybe sleep a bit before I go there again." Taemin's eyes gave up and he eventually fell asleep, tired from crying and also from the lack of sleep.</p><p>It's a Saturday and as soon as Jongin was able to stop himself from crying, he immediately went to his Yixing hyung.<br/>"It's okay, Jongin. You knew that it'll happen anyways. What's not okay is getting carried away with the lust and forgetting about your real agenda - to confess your feelings to him. Now that he left for good, how will you do that? Do you even know the address of his new place?"<br/>"I just know that it's in Cheongdamdong. The specific address, I have no clue about it."<br/>"Aigoo. So what are you going to do now? It's a Saturday. Are you going back to your ways and forget what happened this dawn?"<br/>"Yesterday is Friday and I got my usual schedule of fucking so I should just rest.. and sleep all I want. Now that he's gone, I don't even know what to do back at the dorm. My life is senseless and meaningless without him, especially now I know that nobody is waiting for me. No one would cook for me and care for me anymore, when Taemin used to do that a lot. For 5 years, we lived like we're a couple without label and now, it looks like we just got divorced."<br/>"You know what? You should really just go back to sleep. Let's talk tomorrow, I still have to meet up with the scriptwriter."<br/>"Ah, scriptwriter. The only scriptwriter I know is Kim Jongdae, Taemin's senior."<br/>"Jongdae is one of the scriptwriters."<br/>"Oh?"<br/>"Yeah. And I'll try to get some information from him."<br/>"About what?"<br/>"Taemin's new place and such. So go back to the dorm and sleep for the meantime while I go out for some work meeting."<br/>"Thank you so much, hyung!! I'll wait for your update."</p><p>It was raining when Taemin woke up after a few hours of sleep. With Jongdae's words, he decided to go back to the dorm and tell Jongin his feelings to settle everything once and for all.<br/>"Aish of all days, why does it have to rain?? What is this, 2ne1??* woah." Taemin hurriedly left his new home and he didn't have any umbrella so he cursed under his breath and did his best to reach Jongin's dorm while trying to stay dry.</p><p>Jongin went back to his dorm and just like what Yixing advised, slept so he could have a clearer mind as he waited for Yixing's message; since he would be asking Jongdae for Taemin's new address. But Jongin's deep slumber was disturbed when someone knocked at the door.<br/>Thinking that it may be Taemin, he jolted up from the bed and wore a shirt and shorts before he answered the door.<br/>"T- oh?" Jongin was surprised as he peeped and saw someone he never expected to see.<br/>"Oh? Minho?"<br/>"Hello, Kai. Nice to see you again. Oh my, did I interrupt your sleep?"<br/>"Ah no I already woke up a few minutes but haven't fixed myself yet. Sorry if I don't look presentable."<br/>"It's okay. I don't mind seeing you like that."<br/>"Uhm, want to come in?"<br/>"Would it be okay?"<br/>"Yeah sure! Of course. Please come in."<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>Minho was Jongin's first love, the first love he have confessed with and the first love that he was also able to fuck. He may be his first love but they were never together - back then, Minho only agreed to get fucked by him so he could make his-then boyfriend think that he could have any man he want. When his boyfriend took him back, Jongin was left at the side, completely forgotten especially when Minho and his boyfriend graduated and went to a different university. Minho was the reason why Jongin started to fuck without getting attached to people he spend time with. Now, he's right in front of Jongin, saying sorry for what he did before and would like to make up for it by offering him a project especially he just graduated.<br/>"I'm happy that I came into your mind as you received the project. I'm flattered."<br/>"This may be something that I want to do so I could make it up to you but I've really considered you because you fit the brand very much."<br/>"Um, may I know what brand you're talking about?"<br/>"Gucci."<br/>"Gucci? As in the luxury brand?!"<br/>"Yes, Gucci. I've worked with them before and for some reasons they have to change their models after a certain period of time. I heard that you're doing a lot of modelling projects and I saw it too, and immediately thought that you'd fit to be a model of the brand."<br/>"I never thought you're this big now."<br/>"Thank you, I hope you'd consider this offer. I would only stay here in a week and I would be flying to Milan afterwards to get ready for the fashion week. If you'll accept this offer, you'll be with us for Paris Fashion week."<br/>"Woah? So I won't be working as a Gucci model here in Korea because I would be a Gucci model in Europe?"<br/>"Mainly Europe but most probably worldwide. It depends on them but I'm sure you'd be able to get the frontline model status."<br/>"I'm.. I still can't believe this. I mean, this is truly a great opportunity!"<br/>"Yes and I hope you won't let this opportunity slip. I know you'd be able to do well in the international modelling scene and since I wasn't nice to you before, I want to compensate."<br/>"Nah, don't worry about it. I've already moved on plus I was still young back then."<br/>"Do you have a boyfriend now?"<br/>"No, I don't have. I never had one."<br/>"Huh?! How come? Don't tell me I'm the first and last?"<br/>"Nope. Kind of go around and have hookups but never in a relationship."<br/>"Hmmm.. I don't know if I should say this but.. so no one have surpassed me yet? Haha."<br/>"Someone already did, but I did him wrong. Made him feel like I would only fuck him and leave him at the side afterwards. And he said it himself, he'll never be in a relationship with someone like me."<br/>"Aw, I'm sorry about that."<br/>"It's okay, I have to face that reality. Anyway, please stay here for dinner, so I could also thank you for the offer. I'll order some deliveries since the ingredients are still frozen."<br/>"Oh. Okay! And if you want, I can help you cook."<br/>"Okay!! But.. um.. can I take a super quick shower first? I really feel sticky."<br/>"Let me guess, had a great night?"<br/>"The greatest night actually but it all ended in the morning." Jongin smiled bittersweetly as he took his towel and went inside the bathroom.</p><p>Taemin's clothes are wet after he walked from the bus drop-off but good thing, the rain started to stop as he arrived a few blocks away from the dorm. With his heart beating fast, he took a deep breath and knocked at his former dorm's door. In a few seconds, the door opened but Taemin was surprised because he saw an unknown person.<br/>"Uhm yes? How may I help you?"<br/>"Sorry sir but who are you?"<br/>"I'm the dorm owner's boyfriend. And you are?"<br/>"Ah just a neighbor. Sorry, I was just new and I never saw you around before. Anyway, I went to the admin office, the officers went around earlier and instructed to change the password locks of the doors for better security. I don't know if you know but there was an attempted robbery at one of the rooms at this floor."<br/>"Oh my, is that so? Okay! We'll just change the door locks. Thank you for telling us!!"<br/>"You're welcome! I hope you'll do that soon so there would be no problems. Have a good night!"<br/>"Thank you! You're so nice. Jongin is lucky to have a caring neighbor." Taemin didn't reply and just bowed as he slowly walked away from the place he called his home for 5 years that would soon become a lovers' nest.</p><p>Taemin felt so numb, it was only this morning when he left and after a few hours, Jongin already got a boyfriend.<br/>"Maybe they have been a thing for so long and he or the other finally agree to date.. or maybe have an open relationship.. anyway whatever it is, it only means that you really have to move on. Forget about Kim Jongin and start a new life." But then, as if on cue, heavy rain poured without any warning and without any mercy.<br/>"So it's really a 2ne1 night for me, huh? Tonight, of all days, why does it have to rain?? This is absurd and pathetic, I look absurd and pathetic but most of all, I am absurd and pathetic! Perfect match. So this is really goodbye, huh? Okay. I guess it's time to really follow my plan. I should be happy because this is what I wanted. This is what I wished for and I fulfilled it now but why does it hurt so much?" Taemin gave up and cried as he got drenched under the pouring heavy rain and just took a taxi as he went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho left after dinner and after being distracted by the new work opportunity and the fact that his first love is back into his life, Jongin felt the emptiness again. No matter how much he was distracted, at the end of the day, he can't deny the fact that he's left alone and Taemin is gone. With a very lonely heart, he have decided to take Minho's offer. Half of the dorm is empty because of the absence of Taemin's things and he plans to have a total cleanup soon, most especially he would be working overseas.<br/>After a few days, he got all his clothes packed to luggages and sold all the other appliances he can't take with him. He never thought that he himself would also leave the dorm but he thinks that it's for the best. </p><p>"Taem?"<br/>"Why, Jongdae hyung?"<br/>"Do you know Zhang Yixing?"<br/>"Zhang Yixing.. yeah. He's the topnotcher of your batch, right? At least, for his degree since you were the topnotcher of Literature."<br/>"Yup. Actually, we're working together for a project. Do you want to be an intern for it?"<br/>"Yeah sure! Though I'd also try to be an assistant professor. But let's see on which path I'd fit in."<br/>"Yeah you could consider both as your future jobs but with film and production, you'd be working on your craft without following a certain plan. You know.. lesson plans and stuff. And you won't have to deal with students - you'd expand your connections and maybe in the future, get to have a chance to shine."<br/>"I see. I'll try both!"<br/>"By the way, Yixing asked me your address, for a friend."<br/>"Jongin.. he's best friends with Jongin."<br/>"Yeah. But when I was about to give it to him and work as your cupids, he told me that Jongin accepted an offer to work as a model overseas. His flight would be tomorrow afternoon."<br/>"Good for him. Also good for me. That means it'd really be goodbye. I won't have the urge to go to the dorm, wish that he would open it and be happy to see me. I did that once, I will never do that again. It's humiliating, it's absurd and I felt so pathetic doing that."<br/>"Oh so you really went back to the dorm that day, huh? Wow. But why is it humiliating??"<br/>"The door was opened by someone else. The man said he's Jongin's boyfriend."<br/>"But you know well that he doesn't do commitments, right?"<br/>"Yeah but I know that man, that's his first love.. there's a possibility that he might be waiting for the confirmation and they've been a thing for a while now. Besides, he told me before that he's sad because it's too late. And now that he's back, maybe it's also time for them to be back together, especially I know that Jongin loves him so much."<br/>"Ah, what should I do with you? Anyway, I really hope that you'd totally move on from him especially your love nest is now abandoned."</p><p>As Taemin lie on his bed, flashbacks of Jongin and Minho went by his eyes.</p><p>Taemin saw Jongin with Minho as they went out of Seoul National High School holding hands. He saw how freshman Jongin was happy because his senior Minho agreed to be with him after he gave him a bouquet of flowers for White Day in March 14.<br/>"Taem, did I really messed up this time?" Minseok, Taemin's second cousin and also Minho's ex asked as he cried after seeing Minho with another man.<br/>"Do you really love Minho?"<br/>"Yes I do but he can't understand. It's my dream to be a barista but he wants me to pursue a career as a national soccer player!"<br/>"Aigoo. You've been together for 2 years, why can't the two of you compromise?"<br/>"I mean, I love soccer but I only see it as a hobby! For me, having a career in the food and beverage industry most especially working as a barista is more fulfilling! I do like to sweat it out but for some reasons, I find peace with the aroma of coffee filling a room. It's something I'd give up soccer for."<br/>"You should talk to him, hyung. If he really loves you, he'd support you in whatever you'll do and whoever you want to be. If not then maybe it's time to go and find someone that's not as selfish as him."<br/>"I don't see him as selfish, but I must admit I see him as clingy. But now that he found another man, his clinginess is diverted to him. How do I take him back?!"<br/>"I don't know.. you know I've never been in a relationship before."<br/>"I only know one thing but I don't think it's appropriate especially at our age."<br/>"Like what?"<br/>"Make up sex?"<br/>"Hyung!!! Aigoo you could think of other things!"<br/>"I'll turn 19 in 2 weeks anyway. I think it'd work. And he's also 18. Okay, I'll do it."<br/>"Hyung?? Are you serious?!"<br/>"If it's the only way to take him back then I'll do it."<br/>"How??"</p><p>Minseok arranged a party for his 19th birthday at his own house. Taemin helped decorating the place and of course, check if his hyung is okay.<br/>"Hyung, are you sure about this?"<br/>"Yes Taem. I got the bottle of lube and condoms ready. How do I look? Do I look sexy and irresistable now?"<br/>"Hmmm. I don't think I'm the right person to ask that. I'm your cousin."<br/>"Oh yeah. Sorry. But I also got the drinks ready. The food is also ready, I can't wait for Minho to come. If you're hungry or if you want to eat, don't be shy and get some, okay? Thank you for helping me, Taemin ah."<br/>"No worries, hyung. But are you sure he'd come?"<br/>"He said so. And I told him to take his new boyfriend with him if he wants to. He told me he'll come since I'm his friend and his teammate so he'd come even if we're already over."<br/>"Alright. If this is what you really want then good luck."<br/>"Would you be going home?"<br/>"Maybe before your guests arrive."<br/>"Can you stay here? For hyung. It's my birthday, I kind of want you to stay so I could have company.. if ever this fails."<br/>"Aw. Okay hyung. I'll stay."<br/>"Yay!! Thank you Minnie. And I'm a bit anxious, I might need your help later. You'd help hyung as you stay, right?"<br/>"Yes hyung, I'll help."</p><p>Minseok's guests arrived and as soon as Minho and Jongin finished their food, Minseok offered cocktails to them to which they certainly accepted. A few hours passed, the guests got intoxicated with the flowing drinks and soon enough, Taemin and Minseok saw Minho and Jongin kissing at the couch.<br/>"Fuck. He's really out there doing that. It's pissing me off!"<br/>"Calm down, hyung. I think they're already drunk."<br/>"Taem, can you help hyung?"<br/>"How.. how can I help you, hyung?"<br/>"Distract Jongin while I'll ask Minho to go with me and talk about our relationship."<br/>"But.. I don't know the guy.."<br/>"Please, Taem? For hyung? You could give him more drinks so he'll pass out and I could have my time with Minho. If you want, you could have a few drinks too so you won't get embarassed talking to him."<br/>"Okay okay hyung. I'll do it for you."</p><p>Minseok immediately went to act according to his plan when Minho pulled away from Jongin and went to the bathroom. With that cue, Taemin who finished a few glasses of Blue Label went to offer another drink to Jongin.<br/>"Hello.. uhm, you're alone?" Taemin was shaking as he sat beside Jongin that's resting at the couch.<br/>"Oh hi! Kind of, alone but my boyfriend is at the restroom. How about you, you're alone?"<br/>"Nope. Boyfriend is also at the restroom. Want to have another drink? That's Blue Label."<br/>"Oh wow! Yeah sure, I wouldn't be able to drink this expensive drink everyday. Thanks!"<br/>"No worries. So your boyfriend is at the restroom.."</p><p>One glass became five glasses and Jongin didn't realize that Minho is still away until he stood up.<br/>"Oh? Where are you going?"<br/>"To the restroom. Minho hyung might've passed out there.."<br/>"Want me to help you go there? You can't walk straight anymore!"<br/>"Okay."<br/>Taemin accompanied Jongin to the restroom and as soon as Jongin fell down to the floor, Taemin decided to go inside and help him stand up as he peed. Jongin chuckled as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He took his cock out and peed while Taemin's eyes widened with the size of Jongin's half hard shaft. Taemin tried to look away but Jongin leaned his head back at Taemin's shoulder. Taemin just realized that Jongin is touching himself and Jongin's other hand is rubbing his clothed crotch especially when his own cock is slowly waking up.<br/>"Oh god please.. hyung.."<br/>"Fuck this! Uh Jongin ssi.. I'll be going out.."<br/>"No… please help me.. you're so hot and handsome.." Jongin's hands went up to Taemin's stomach, slowly went inside under his boxers and touched Taemin's growing erection.<br/>"You're.. you're hard too.. please? Let's have a great time even just for tonight?"<br/>"You have a boyfriend! Take your hand out of my jeans please.."<br/>"Are you straight? Sorry. But you could try.. I'll give you a good time tonight before you go around to please girls." Jongin turned around and smashed his plump lips onto Taemin's equally plump lips. At first, he tried to resist but he eventually kissed back because Jongin's kisses were too hot for him to ignore. They pulled away as they needed air and Jongin smirked. He took Taemin's hand and made him touch his now hard cock.<br/>"Your lips are so delicious but your lips would look good around my cock. Want to suck me?"<br/>"Uhm.."<br/>"Come one hyung, don't be shy. It's okay. No one's looking." Jongin motioned Taemin to kneel down and of course, Taemin obliged. The big, thick and long cock is already by his face, who is he to decline especially when he might not get the chance again.<br/>"Fuck! Your tongue!" Jongin cursed as Taemin's tongue licked the head. Taemin may still be new to the taste of precum but he didn't mind as time goes by. He was also able to adjust and took Jongin's cock inside his mouth until he was deepthroating him. Jongin closed his eyes and moaned at Taemin's amateur skills in oral sex but it definitely gave him pleasure especially when Taemin bobbed his head. Jongin wasn't able to hold back so he grabbed Taemin's hair and fucked his face until he came down to his throat even if Taemin gagged, almost threw up and cried out of the sensation. When he pulled away, Jongin saw how erotic Taemin looked with his swollen lips most especially when he licked the cum that spilled on the side of his mouth.<br/>"Oh god you really look so beautiful like this."<br/>"Are you.. done?"<br/>"Yes I am but you're not. I should do something for you, hyung.." Jongin made Taemin stand up and kissed him again, tasting himself in the process.<br/>"This.. this is only for tonight, right? We won't remember it tomorrow anyway.." Taemin gave up and kissed Jongin harshly. Aftee the steamy kiss, Taemin helped Jongin out of the restroom as they went up to the rooms of his cousin's house. They passed by Minseok's room and as soon as Taemin heard the moans, he is sure that his cousin is now having a great birthday sex so he got Jongin with him to the guestroom where he'll be staying for the night and locked the door. As soon as it's all done, Jongin kissed him again and they fell down the bed. They were so high and horny so of course, they didn't hesitate to take all their clothes off.<br/>"Gosh I want you, I want you so much!!" Jongin moaned as he kissed Taemin while the latter pumped his cock. Since they are both so aroused, it didn't take long for Jongin to get hard again. Jongin returned the favor and gave Taemin nice pumps that made him scream as he came onto Jongin's hand. Taemin panted so hard while Jongin used his cum as lube, coating his fingers with it and started to prepare Taemin.<br/>"Uh please.." Taemin moaned onto the pillows as Jongin thrusts his three fingers in and out of Taemin's hole.<br/>"You'll love this, babe. I promise." Jongin took more of Taemin's cum and smothered his own cock with it, lined it by Taemin's ass and went in.<br/>"Holy shit!! You're fucking tight!! You're really a virgin??"<br/>"Yeah.."<br/>"I thought you were joking!! Shit shit shit you feel so good!!"<br/>"Give it all to me, I'll take it all!"<br/>"Would it be okay if I go hard?"<br/>"Yes!! Yes just do it please!! Fuck me hard!!"<br/>"Okay babe. I will." Jongin got Taemin's legs and put it over his shoulders as he thrusted onto Taemin hard and fast, until he came inside. Jongin collapsed over Taemin's body but it didn't stop them from kissing each other again.<br/>"Please let's just rest."<br/>"Oh? You also got another refrigerator here!! Gosh I'm so thirsty."<br/>"Ya don't!! That's-"<br/>"Soju?"<br/>"Fuck. Okay, I'll let you drink so you'd pass out soon."<br/>"You're sleepy?"<br/>"I'm tired. I already came twice."<br/>"I came twice too. Want to drink more?"<br/>"No, I'll sleep. Goodnight."<br/>"Hey.. how dare you fall asleep while we just started?! Come on hyung, don't be a killjoy."<br/>"What do you want?"<br/>"Fuck you again and again and again until I ran out of cum."<br/>"Gosh you're one horny guy."<br/>"I just want to explore lots of things while I still can." After drinking half of the soju, Jongin's mind is clouded with lust and his sight is getting blurry but it didn't mean that he would stop because he fucked Taemin again. On all fours, Taemin started to enjoy getting fucked by a huge cock to the point that he's also thrusting back so Jongin would be buried deep inside him. </p><p>After they both came, Jongin went out of the room all naked and knocked at the other rooms, until Minseok opened his room. Taemin followed and tried to stop him but Jongin already went inside and already jumped onto Minho that's already passed out, cum leaking out of his ass.<br/>"You're so beautiful, I love you so much!" Jongin kissed Minho's lips and pumped his cock again, getting ready to fuck his boyfriend.<br/>"Taemin!! What-" Minseok was surprised to see his cousin all naked as he followed Jongin inside the room.<br/>"I'll explain tomorrow hyung. What would you do?"<br/>"I'll take care of this!" Minseok got a pitcher from his personal refrigerator and pour some liquid to the glass.<br/>"Jongin ssi, drink water first."<br/>"Thanks." Jongin got the glass and drank the 'water' in one go. Soon enough, he was moaning and begging for his hyung to fuck him too.<br/>"Hyung.. please.. I want your cock!!" Jongin looked at Taemin and begged as he fingered himself.<br/>"Hyung, what did you made him drink?!"<br/>"Water! It's just water!"<br/>"Why is he like that?!"<br/>"I don't know?! Maybe he really wants to get fucked too! You two seemed to be enjoying so why don't you go and fuck?"<br/>"I'm.. I'm already so sore.."<br/>"Oh shit!! Are you okay?"<br/>"Yeah just.. can't really stand straight nor walk straight.." Taemin looked down and saw the cum dripping by his inner thighs.<br/>"I guess it's your time to give him the fuck he wants and deserves. Go ahead, we would eventually forget everything tomorrow."<br/>"Here?!"<br/>"It could be. He would be distracted if you fuck here since he could touch Minho."<br/>"It's okay with you even if he'll touch Minho?"<br/>"Yes. Minho and I already made up and we're together again. He revealed that he only used him to make me jealous. They're technically not together so you're still fucking a single man. That's not cheating."<br/>"This is so messed up, what the fuck." Soon enough, they heard Jongin sucking Minho's limp dick, too tired after cumming a lot earlier.<br/>"Hyung, please…"<br/>"He's already pleading. Go ahead, I'll wash up. Finish what you've started." Minseok got his towel and went to the bathroom to have a shower before he sleeps while Taemin just stood by the bed, watching Jongin.<br/>"Hyung, please fuck me. I've been a good boy, I did whatever you wanted me to do so please fuck me.. I deserve this reward.." Jongin looked so debauched as he knelt down and sucked Minho's cock with his ass raised up. Taemin lost it and got a glass of water to quench his thirst. Since lube is available, he got some and slicked his cock with it and slowly pushed his cock's head inside Jongin's ass. Jongin whimpered with the sudden penetration but eventually felt pleasure so he moaned while sucking Minho's dick.<br/>"Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing. It's my first time."<br/>"You're so big!! Please move!" Just as instructed, Taemin moved like how Jongin moved inside him earlier. After some sensual thrusts, he sped up and thrusted hard until both of them came. Taemin filled Jongin's ass with his cum and got drained so he collapsed beside Jongin and Minho. He realized that Jongin have finally passed out so he did his best to stand up, walk back to Minseok's guestroom and fell asleep.</p><p>As soon as Taemin jolted up from the bed, he immediately wore his clothes and left Minseok's house. He just messaged his hyung thanking him for the invite and sorry because of what happened. Minseok said that it's totally fine and Minho went back to sleep but Jongin also left when he saw the three of them at the bed and Minho told him that they're back together.<br/>"Don't worry about the guy. He'll be over Minho. Besides, he got a good fuck from you too."<br/>"Please hyung, let's not talk about it. I want to forget it. What happened last night should be forgotten."</p><p>But Taemin's heart and mind betrayed him because his heart is beating fast and his mind is replaying the scene where he and Jongin fucked even after a few weeks. Taemin slapped his own face and leaned against the wall. He's in love, not knowing that 2 years after Minseok's birthday and before his 18th birthday, he would welcome Kim Jongin, the guy who made him fall in love at first fuck as the roommate he'll be with for 5 years while at the university.</p><p>"Fucking fuck. I hate this life." Taemin just tried his best to pull himself together and cried himself to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>5 years later</p><p>27-year old Jongin's modelling contract with Gucci has expired and he was able to go back to Korea. Since he have sold the dorm before he left, he doesn't have a place to stay. Good thing Yixing have a vacant room on his condominium suite and he offered Jongin to stay while he's looking for a new place to move in<br/>"Welcome back, Kim Jongin. Welcome back, Kai."<br/>"Thank you, Yixing hyung!! I miss you, it's been so long!"<br/>"Yeah it's been so long."<br/>"Woah, I never thought you'd have a big place now! Ah, maybe one of the perks of being a multi-awarded producer!"<br/>"Ah no hahahaha. To be honest, I haven't bought this place. I'm still renting it out as I would be going back to China soon."<br/>"Oh? Why are you going back?"<br/>"I have to take over our family business. But I'd still make films and be a producer, I'll just be based in China."<br/>"Ohh. I see. When would you be leaving?"<br/>"In a month so you could still stay while I haven't moved out. I'm afraid you have to get yourself a new place as I would be leaving."<br/>"I'll just rent this place when you leave, then."<br/>"Nice. You were able to think about that quickly, as expected of the topnotcher. Hahaha. So, how's your world tour?"<br/>"What are you saying? What world tour? Haha."<br/>"Come on, you're a famous model now. Your face is all over Gucci stores. Anyway, how are you and Minho?"<br/>"Minho hyung and I are okay. Actually, I just became a witness for his wedding with his husband Kim Junmyeon a week ago."<br/>"Minho is married with Junmyeon? Kim Junmyeon as in the owner of the shopping mall?"<br/>"Yup. Kim Junmyeon of Lotte."<br/>"I thought the two of you are back together?"<br/>"Huh?? Where did that came from?"<br/>"Well I know that you two had a past.. and that's also what Jongdae told me. Taemin told him that when he went to your former dorm, he met Minho and Minho said that he's your boyfriend."<br/>"Eh?! When did that happen?? I never saw Taemin again after what happened between us! And the only time Minho hyung went there was on the day he left."<br/>"Yes, Taemin went back to the dorm exactly that day in the evening. He wanted to talk to you before he moves out completely but he just went home because he felt shameless doing that while your boyfriend is at the dorm."<br/>"Wait. So you're saying Taemin went back to the dorm the night he left me alone? Like the night after I cried and went to your former place?"<br/>"Yes. Taemin went back there. Even if it's raining, even if he got drenched in the rain and even if his effort to talk to you crumbled. Anyway, that's already 5 years ago, Taemin have moved on."<br/>"Are you.. are you close to him now?"<br/>"We're colleagues and we'll be working on another project soon. Just so you know, Taemin became a literature professor and a novelist. He got best selling books and we'll have a drama adaptation on one of his books soon."<br/>"I see."<br/>"Are you still affected by him? Are you still hurt because he left you?"<br/>"Yes and no. Yes I'm still affected and no, I'm not hurt since I left too."<br/>"Ah, I think time really isn't in your favor. It's sad."<br/>"Why do you say so?"<br/>"Taemin is in a relationship now. With Kris Wu."<br/>"Kris?! Kris Wu as in Yifan?? The Yifan that we know??"<br/>"Yup. And as far as I know, they're getting serious. I mean, Yifan wouldn't give up his fuckboy ways just to be exclusive with Taemin."<br/>"Shit. This is messed up.."<br/>"Jongin, are you still in love with Taemin?"<br/>"I'm.. I don't know. Sorry hyung, I'll just go smoke a bit."<br/>"You still are in love with Taemin. Have you changed your ways now or are you still his former fuckboy roommate?"<br/>"I still go out yo fuck but not as notorious and as frequent as before."<br/>"So you still go out and play. Okay. Anyway don't stay too long outside, I'll cook our dinner and it'll be served soon."<br/>"Okay hyung. Thanks."</p><p>Jongin was about to go back to Yixing's suite when he got surprised with what he saw after the elevator from the basement carpark opened. It was Yifan and Taemin kissing while they have shopping bags.<br/>"Oh? Kim Jongin? As in Kai???"<br/>"Uhm. Hello?"<br/>"So it's really you!! Woah, the topnotcher of our degree in college is now a world famous model!! Hello, welcome back to Korea!!" Yifan was giddy while Taemin was just silent.<br/>"Congratulations to you, you're so successful! Do you also live here?" Yifan said again to break the silence since it's deafening.<br/>"Yep, I live here too. My place is at the 14th floor."<br/>"I see. Honey, let's go. Jongin, see you around!!" Yifan said as he and Taemin went out of the elevator when the elevator doors opened at the 11th floor. In a snap, all his memories with Taemin crashed back, most especially the memory of their last night together but he wondered how Taemin and Yifan ended up with each other after their failed dating life before they all graduated.</p><p>---</p><p>Flashback<br/>Taemin was just starting with his scriptwriting career when he saw Yifan again.<br/>"Hello, Taemin."<br/>"Hi Kris."<br/>"It's been a while, congratulations for getting the number one on best selling novels!"<br/>"Thank you."<br/>"I've heard that some filmmakers have acquired some permission to make a movie or drama adaptation, is it true?"<br/>"Yeah, it's true. They'll make a movie for 'Even If Hundred Years Pass'."<br/>"Do you.. do you do the casting?"<br/>"Nope. As much as possible, I don't want to interfere with the casting."<br/>"If I would audition for a role, will you recommend me to the producers?"<br/>"Maybe? I'll have to see first if you fit the role."<br/>"Okay." Yifan acted and Taemin smiled because he indeed could play the role of Kim Eunhaeng and Ato.<br/>"So, how was it?"<br/>"Quite good but I'm not convinced that you really want it."<br/>"What do you want me to do?"<br/>"Feel. I want you to feel it and internalize."<br/>After finishing some audition pieces, Yifan smiled while Taemin chuckled.<br/>"So, you're really serious about that, huh? You really want to be casted?"<br/>"Yeah! And I also want to help you. By the way, sorry for not being able to go on our supposed second date."<br/>"Nah, it's fine. I was able to have a great date even if you didn't show up. But it could've been better if you did because my date that night still haunts me in my sleep."<br/>"You went on a date that night? Even if I didn't show up?"<br/>"Yup. Kim Jongin went to the rescue. Haha."<br/>"Kim Jongin as in Kai? My classmate?"<br/>"Yes. He's my roommate so we just proceeded to eat, get some groceries, watch horror movies then went home together."<br/>"Are you two.. together?"<br/>"Nope. Sadly, we weren't. Even if I love him, he doesn't like me. I never even crossed his mind until the last day before graduation. After the graduation ball, we just drank and talked. I even have to initiate everything before anything happened."<br/>"So you and Jongin fucked?"<br/>"Yeah, we did. After that, I left him at the dorm. I moved out. I prevented myself from being attached to someone who wouldn't love me."<br/>"I see."<br/>"Kris, do you still do that?"<br/>"What?"<br/>"Do you still go around and fuck people?"<br/>"Very rarely. I mean, I haven't given up those ways completely but I'm not as bad as before. I don't have a girlfriend nor a boyfriend now, and I only do that when I'm really lonely."<br/>"So it's that hard to quit, huh?"<br/>"Yeah. It's one hard habit to break."<br/>"Figured. That's also the reason why I gave up on Jongin. I know he wouldn't be able to quit."</p><p>Yifan sticked with Taemin and for some reasons, Taemin didn't get bothered by it. Yifan courted him even if Taemin knows he's only doing that so he would recommend him as the actor for his movie. When he saw Yifan's ways of courting and trying his best to change and quit the hard habit, Taemin gave him a chance to be together.<br/>Taemin knows that Yifan would just disappear like magic after the movie filming but he was surprised when Yifan didn't break up with him - instead, he stayed and slept at Taemin's place as much as he could. Yifan fell in love and he was totally whipped, he was able to quit his hard habit. Taemin agreed to officially date 2 years after they crossed paths again.</p><p>"Fanfan?"<br/>"Yes honey?"<br/>"How does it feel.. to fuck different people?"<br/>"It's fine, it's like being able to try on things then select the best afterwards. Some fuckboys do it without getting attached to their playmates."<br/>"Oh. I'm curious."<br/>"How curious are you?"<br/>"I.. I want to try being like that."<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"I want to try that.. fucking different people without being attached. It must be fun.."<br/>"Taem? Are you okay?"<br/>"Yes I am. I mean, of course I would only try that if you'll agree. I don't know, I just feel like I want to have a first hand experience to understand you more. I want to know how it feels like so I wouldn't be curious in the future and break your heart more. But of course, only if you agree. I wouldn't want to cheat.."<br/>"Since I know how it feels, okay. I'll let you have an experience. Give me a number for your limit."<br/>"I'm.. I'm not sure. How many would you like to see? I kind of want you to see while I do that."<br/>"You want me to watch you?"<br/>"Yes. So you could stop me if it hurts you, and so you could see if what I'm doing is right."<br/>"I see. Okay. When do you want to start?"<br/>"Tomorrow?"</p><p>Just like what Taemin and Kris agreed, Kris got him someone to fuck named Luhan. Soon enough, Taemin was able to fuck people named Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Zitao, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jinki. After fucking the guys, Yifan told Taemin to stop before he gets addicted and become a true fuckboy. Everytime Taemin fucks someone else, Yifan makes sure that Taemin is his by claiming him again, to which Taemin realized that Yifan really is in love.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>"Taem, are you okay?"<br/>"Yeah. Why? Do I look not okay?"<br/>"You seem to be okay, but a bit bothered? I know and I understand, we just saw Jongin after a long time."<br/>"Ah haha. Don't worry about that. Just surprised. I never thought I'd ever see him again. I never intended nor wished to anyway."<br/>"Do you still have feelings for him?"<br/>"When I left, I chose to bury everything that I've felt for him. Besides, he doesn't love me - why would I cherish the feelings that killed me before, right? And I'm sure he had a good time overseas. He must've fucked lots of models from different countries. Anyway, let's not talk about him anymore. We still have to make dinner. Hehe."<br/>"Taem, I love you! I really do."<br/>"I know and you've proven that a lot. Thank you and I love you too."<br/>Taemin have felt Yifan's love by staying with him. He was able to tame the fuckboy even if he didn't expect it but maybe it was really because Yifan himself wanted to change - something that Jongin might never do even after 5 years.</p><p>"Jongin??? What's with your face? You looked like you saw a ghost outside! But ghosts doesn't really scare you, you're a fearless man who laughs at the face of the scariest creatures."<br/>"Hyung.. I saw him."<br/>"Who??"<br/>"Taem."<br/>"Ah so you already crossed paths. Wow, it was that fast. We were just talking about him earlier."<br/>"He's with Yifan.."<br/>"Ah yes. They live here."<br/>"They?"<br/>"Yup. Taemin lives here. When he moved out of your dorm, he moved here. I just found out when we were already working together and you already left."<br/>"Fuck perfect timing. Wow."<br/>"So.. is your answer still the same,"<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"Is your answer to my question earlier still the same? Are you still in love with Taemin?" Jongin just stared at nothingness and with that, Yixing knew his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taemin, have you finished the script for the final episode of 'Because of You'?"<br/>"Yes, Jongdae hyung."<br/>"Nice nice. When everything is done, we could proceed with the script reading and the casting. You'd have to be at the casting, okay?"<br/>"Oh? Why do I have to do that? I mean, I'm only the scriptwriter."<br/>"Yixing and I agreed to get you as the director for the drama too. We want your imagination and interpretation of the story to be immortalized by the right people that would act as your characters. You have to pick the people who will give life to your story."<br/>"I'm not too experienced with casting, though."<br/>"Don't worry, we got your back. We'll guide you."<br/>"As expected of the multi-awarded producers. Thank you, producer Jongdae."<br/>"Eish. It's okay."</p><p>The casting day came and Taemin was present as the main judge for the audition. Lots of actors and actresses went but only a few were able to express the feelings needed to convey by the story. His drama is about an underground singer that is dumped by a former boyfriend, who met and fell in love with a model that also just got dumped by his former partner. Together, they built trust and love again until the model left and dumped the singer for his first love. The story is fitting to their own story especially with the part where the model left to be with his first love - and Taemin wanted someone who would have the closest features as Jongin to play as the model.<br/>"So.. does anyone got 'that look'?" Jongdae asked, curious of what Taemin's standards are.<br/>"Honestly, I don't think this would work if I would be the casting director. It's an honor for me to get a talent that fits the personification of my characters but I think my perspective is too unrealistic."<br/>"Want me to suggest you a talent I know?" The familiar friendly voice made Taemin and Jongdae smile because they got a reliable backup.<br/>"Huh? Producer Yixing?"<br/>"Yep it's me! And I heard that you're struggling with the casting. I could help, I know someone that would fit the role of the model. He have taken acting lessons so I think he'd be perfect to play the role."<br/>"Uhm, would it be okay for him to come today? So Taem would be able to check if the actor is-"<br/>"No no it's fine, producer Jongdae. I trust producer Yixing's taste and judgement. I'll cast the talent that he knows."<br/>"Seriously? Even without going here for an audition?"<br/>"Producer Yixing said that he took acting lessons so I guess it'd be good since he knows what he'll do."<br/>"Are you sure about that, Taemin?"<br/>"Yes hyung! I'll cast your talent, I'll just have to find someone that could play the role of the singer Ace Lee."</p><p>---</p><p>Yifan and Taemin went out to get some drinks since Taemin have finished the casting for the drama. He'll have a runthrough of the script and would do the story conference with the actors before the filming starts. Of course, before he gets busy, Yifan took him out on a date at a bar.<br/>"Cheers!! Congratulations, honey!! I hope the rest of the project would be finished well."<br/>"Thank you so much!! It's been a while since we last went out to drink and I'm happy that you took me here. In a few days, work would start and I would tell you in advance that I would be going home late than ever but I'll do my best to make up for the time that I'm busy."<br/>"It's fine, I understand that it's work. I'll also just visit you some other time."<br/>"That'd be great!" The couple drank their concoctions up until they finished a few round of drinks.<br/>Taemin thought that he was already getting drunk when he saw Jongin's face nearby, but he was slapped awake to the reality when Yifan saw Jongin too, and called him to come near them.<br/>"Jongin!! Woah. Nice seeing you again! What's up?"<br/>"I'm good. How about you?"<br/>"Very good! Having a great time with my boyfriend. This is Taem by the way. Taem, he's Jongin. Sorry, I think I forgot to introduce the two of you before."<br/>"Oh hi!! Hello!! You look kind of familiar.. it's like I've seen you before.."<br/>"He's a model. He's a Gucci model but he's also a classmate in college."<br/>"Interesting! Honey, you never told me that you have a model friend hahahaha." Taemin acted drunk and strange that made the two look confused.<br/>"Is he already drunk?"<br/>"Ah we finished a few rounds of drinks already, I'm sorry."<br/>"It's fine. Do you want to have more drinks? It's on me." Jongin offered.<br/>"Taem, would you like to drink more?"<br/>"Yes!!! Hehe. I could only drink tonight so I'll go all out!!"<br/>After another round of drinks from Jongin, Taemin started to feel dizzy. He wanted to dance and take Yifan to the dance floor but his tall boyfriend already passed out at the table so he just hugged him as he tried to straighten his mind.<br/>"You haven't changed. Your alcohol tolerance is still high. You got caught, you were just acting drunk a while ago." Jongin suddenly came out of nowhere and is now at the side of Taemin.<br/>"I suck at acting haha. I just suck bigtime in everything."<br/>"How are you? It's been five years."<br/>"I'm good. Booked and busy but also blessed to have found things that makes my heart happy."<br/>"I love you."<br/>"Huh? Ah, you're drunk huh? So you're just acting like you're still sober all this time?"<br/>"I love you. That's what I've wanted to tell you, the moment I opened my eyes after we had sex the previous night. I love you and I really wanted to tell you that - but you left; leaving only the hangover drink, hangover soup and a note for me to hold on to."<br/>"Oh. Okay."<br/>"Minho was my first love but we were never together. We've never been in a relationship, even before. Sorry if he lied to you when he told you that he's my boyfriend.."<br/>"How-"<br/>"Yixing hyung told me. So you went back to the dorm to talk to me before you leave? What do you want to talk about?"<br/>"I already forgot what I wanted to say that time. It's been so long. Haha."<br/>"I love you. I still want to say that to you again, even after years passed."<br/>"Oh? That's the title of my book. hahaha."<br/>"I'll tell you the things I've wanted to say, if you didn't leave. I love you and I've only realized that when you told me you went on a date with Kris. I love you so I went on a lookout and checked you at the mall the day of your second dinner date but he didn't show up. I planned to destroy your date so you'd be turned off of him and just give up on him. I also got our suits created as similar as possible so we'll have matching or couple suits. I asked you to be my date at the graduation ball not just to make you get picked on by the people who wanted to have me, but it's because I'm proud to be with you. I asked you to be my date because I love you and I want to be real to myself by choosing you over anyone else. You were different from all the people I've fucked and what we had that night - I thought of it as making love and not just fucking because of lust. I love you and I wanted to confess my feelings to you when we wake up, but you must've thought that I only asked you to be my date so you could be my usual friday fuckday buddy. I'm sorry if I made you feel so cheap and I'm sorry if you thought that I only want to take you in bed when I wanted to take you forever."<br/>"Oh."<br/>"Anything you'd want to say, at least a few years after we fucked?"<br/>"It was nice while it lasted."<br/>"That's it? How about the things you wanted to tell me? I know it's important, you even went back to the dorm after you left.."<br/>"There's no point in saying those things anymore."<br/>"There is a point, Taem. I want to know why you went back when you've already left me alone in the morning. Please tell me."<br/>"Do you really want to know?"<br/>"Yes. I deserve an explanation. I want to know everything."<br/>"I went back because I got guilty of not saying goodbye to you personally. Plus I don't want any drama."<br/>"Tell me everything."<br/>"You don't need to know everything, Jongin. It'd be better if you won't know it because I also regret I went back to the dorm."<br/>"Why can't you tell me?"<br/>"Because it's not like we could turn back time."<br/>"Please Taem? Please tell me about it even if we won't be able to change anything."<br/>"Aish this fucker. Okay. The words I wanted to tell you was goodbye, be happy, I hope you'll succeed in life, good luck to your career and take care of yourself because I'll miss you. I also came back to say goodbye and move on because.. because I have been loving you for a while before that. Ever since you fucked me when we were drunk at my cousin Minseok's house and when I fucked you, I fell in love. I know it's superficial but it grew more especially because we became roommates. I want to tell you that I was so selfish to hate every Friday fuckday, and I also came to hate Tuesday fuckday. I hated it when you're out to fuck and I can't study nor sleep thinking that you're fucking someone you don't know again. I wanted to explode because you can't seem to feel anything, because you were always looking away from me. You've fucked a lot of people and it made me feel like you don't like me, I'm not your type and since I am not enough for you, you'd never even have a desire to fuck me. One time, I told myself that after one chance of being fucked by you again, I should stop and just be contented. All the heavens gathered and made my wish come true when you asked me to be your date. I was so happy but it also meant that I have to go. Moving out was planned and I pushed through after we had sex that night. I don't want you to let me go but because the time and the world is cruel, we eventually parted. I moved out so I could move on, so I could stop loving you. I wanted to say sorry because I'm selfish but I wanted to thank you because at least twice, I was able to have you."<br/>"Taemin.."<br/>"I never thought my date with this man made you angry. Sorry for that."<br/>"So you.. you also love me?"<br/>"Yeah. Back then, I loved you. It was nice while it lasted. After that, it was totally hard getting used to living alone, especially when I got the news that you'd be working overseas. I just thought that you'd be with your boyfriend so I let you go even if you were never mine."<br/>"Fuck. This is totally messed up. So we love each other at the same time?? Fuck timing. Gosh, I want to turn back time so bad."<br/>"Even if you want that, it'll never happen. And it's all in the past, I have also moved on."<br/>"Taem, do you still love me?? Because I have feelings for you until now."<br/>"I'm in a serious relationship with this man now. I love him."<br/>"Do you still have feelings for me?"<br/>"Feelings of regret, yes. It would've been nice if we were together but the world didn't allow that to happen since there are things that aren't meant for us to have. I don't want to push it so I just let you go, without even trying to hold onto you."<br/>"Fuck."<br/>"Excuse me sir, one vodka sprite please! Thanks." Taemin ordered a strong drink but he just finished it in one gulp. He was feeling so weak, so emotional and regretful after all the things he and Jongin confessed. They were in love but they were both foolish to keep it to themselves. Maybe they also held back because they thought that they are not each other's type. They hid all their feelings so well all this time and Taemin wanted to scream because of the pain of all those unsaid words and because it's too late. Jongin just looked at Taemin with eyes starting to water.<br/>"I never wanted to let you go.. I'm sorry, I was such a fool."<br/>"I don't want you to let me go, but I guess we really needed that. Look at you, you're famous now. I'm still proud that you were able to do what you love. Letting you go didn't go to waste."<br/>"But still-"<br/>"Letting me go, it didn't go to waste too because I also get to do what I love. I was able to focus on my craft and I've also found myself."<br/>"Do you love him?"<br/>"I love him. We've been together for a year now. Even if he's a fuckboy before, he gave up all his ways and decided to be with me."<br/>"He gave up all his ways?"<br/>"Yeah. He doesn't go around to fuck and twotime anymore. As far as I know, I'm his only boyfriend now. He doesn't have anyone else and he doesn't go around to have casual sex especially when we could do it."<br/>"Fuck, this isn't right."<br/>"What is not right?"<br/>"My love is getting fucked by someone like me. I swear if I could turn back time, I would take you and save you from being with him!"<br/>"Save me so you could fuck me endlessly while also going around to fuck? Hmmmm. I don't think it's fair enough. Honey, are you okay?" Just in time, Kris woke up and looked at Taemin then kissed him. After the kiss, he smiled but immediately stood up and rushed to the restroom. Taemin followed him and rubbed his back as Kris threw up at the toilet.<br/>"Here, drink some water so you won't get dehydrated." Jongin followed them with a glass of water in his hand and gave it to Yifan.<br/>"Thanks!"<br/>"I think we should go home. I'll just settle the bill, honey."<br/>"No, it's okay! I'll take care of it!"<br/>"Jongin, are you still going to stay?"<br/>"Um.."<br/>"If not then you should just go with us. I mean we all live in one building, just on different floors. You don't have a car, right? Go with us!" Yifan said, still drunk byt he knows what he's saying.<br/>"But Taemin-"<br/>"Taemin would be glad to take you home. It's okay."<br/>"He's also intoxicated, he drank a lot too. He shouldn't be driving!"<br/>"Can you drive for us instead?"<br/>"Honey, I could still drive. I'm fine."<br/>"Okay, I'll drive for you." Jongin never want Taemin to drive intoxicated so he accepted Yifan's offer to drive for them, even if it means he would see the couple at the backseat taking care of each other.<br/>"Jongin, it's fine. I could still drive."<br/>"Nope, you just drank a few glasses of vodka sprite so I wouldn't let you drive. I'll just settle the bill and let's go home."</p><p>Jongin hated the fact that he became the couple's driver but good thing, Kris insisted to stay at the backseat and told Taemin to lead the way since Jongin isn't familiar to the roads and streets yet. Jongin glanced over at Kris and saw that he's asleep so he eventually talked.<br/>"I never thought that Kris have low alcohol tolerance. I've seen him go on bars before but I never really thought he'd pass out before you." Jongin broke the silence between him and Taemin that's looking at the road ahead.<br/>"Yifan is a baby. He's like a child trapped on a 6-feet man's body. He told me he goes on bars but all he order is the mild ones since he intend to stay sober while he goes around."<br/>"So you really know all his ways now?"<br/>"Yup. I wanted to understand him so I did my best to learn lots of things about him as a fuckboy. Yeah, I learned lots of things. I've also tried doing it."<br/>"You.. what?"<br/>"I tried doing it.. I tried to go around and fuck other people I barely know."<br/>"Shit. Please, he's not good for you!"<br/>"He guided me through it all, he watched me and told me if I did good. It was nice especially I was able to understand how it feels to be a fuckboy, and I came to understand him too. For some reasons, I think I understand you now. I think once it started, the excitement of having different people is hard to quit. Now I get to understand how fuckboys feel, it's really not something you'd be able to quit overnight. It takes time and fuckboys wouldn't change until they wanted to change themselves."<br/>"Do you still do that?"<br/>"You mean do I still go around to fuck while he watches?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Not anymore. He told me to quit it before I become a real fuckboy. Before it gets out of hand."<br/>"Shit. Good thing you stopped. Please, don't do that again. Ever. I don't want you to get addicted to it."<br/>"Yeah, I stopped especially I don't want him to get hurt. Even if it's considered as playing around, I know he's hurt even just a little. And of course, I wouldn't want to hurt the one I love."<br/>"Figured. Seems like you're happy with him. Congratulations. I hope that he wouldn't hurt you or else-"<br/>"Or else what?"<br/>"Or else I would take you back again. I'll make you fall in love with me again."<br/>"Tsch. Taming down one fuckboy is already hard, I don't think I'd do it again for another one. Haha."<br/>"I'm serious though. If he hurts you, you know where I live. You could tell me and I'd take you."<br/>"No promises."</p><p>Taemin is at work and Yifan just woke up at lunch when Yixing called.<br/>"Yes, baobei?"<br/>"Jongin is out."<br/>"Okay, I'll go there."</p><p>Taemin is at work as the scriptwriter, finishing all the script for the final episode, did the story conference with the actors then eventually became the director and started shooting the scenes of Ace Lee and Bernard Byun.<br/>"Okay!! The scenes of Ace Lee and Bernard Byun on their last dinner together, then Bernard Byun driving Ace Lee home only to give his last goodbye, return the ring and break up with him. Let's go!!"<br/>"Wow, director Lee is very eager to work today. Haha."<br/>"I have to get my mind straight. Jongin is back."<br/>"Oh!!! Since when?!"<br/>"Uhm, it's already 2 weeks since Kris and I saw him."<br/>"This is chaos, Kris saw him and he saw the two of you.. ya.."<br/>"He saw us at the elevator and he's living at the same condo as us."<br/>"Wow. A perfect novel material. You already got a setting. Haha."<br/>"Hyung, what's worse is when Kris and I went out to drink, he joined us!! And he told me that he loves me."<br/>"So now you're confused because you have a boyfriend but your real love is back?? Am I right?"<br/>"I love Kris.."<br/>"But you know that you love Jongin more than anyone else.."<br/>"Fuck. This isn't right. Thinking about it makes me feel that I'm already cheating on Kris. I hate it!!"<br/>"Aigoo. Our dear protagonist Taemin Lee is torn between his current boyfriend and the guy he wants to be his boyfriend so bad.. the world really hates you, huh? Bad timing again and again.."<br/>"Fuck this world, really. So I'll just work hard on this project."<br/>"One piece of advice, just be true to what you feel. You'll find happiness."<br/>"This is so messed up."</p><p>Taemin pushed himself further as he also checked all the scenes finished for the day. He barely ate, iced americano is running through his veins after having more than three large cups since three hours ago.<br/>Taemin was tired, he really was and that's his agenda - to be too tired so when he goes home, he would just pass out but it's not what he got.<br/>The moment he opened the door of his loft, he already heard moans from the bedroom. He thought that Kris is touching himself but Taemin is totally not in the mood for sex, at least not tonight - he tells himself.<br/>He was surprised when Kris wasn't alone and he was moaning because someone is fucking him, something Kris never did before because he is also a dominant like Jongin.<br/>"Honey???" Taemin's eyes widened when he saw Kris was lying on his stomach and his ass is raised while Jongin is fucking him.<br/>"Uuuuuuuhhhh oh? Honey?? You're finally home!!"<br/>"Uhm hello Taemin." Jongin was ashamed of what he was doing, most especially Taemin saw him fucking Kris.<br/>"Jongin?!?! What the fuck are you two doing??"<br/>"Jongin and I are bored and also got hot. Since he came back, he haven't fucked someone yet and since I'm also horny, I agreed to get fucked."<br/>"But you're a-"<br/>"Nope honey, I'm a switch. And we just needed it. I wanted to wait for you but I know you're tired from work so I agreed to get fucked."<br/>"Oh. Okay. Enjoy then. I'll just sleep at the couch so you'd be able to take your time there. I'm so tired, sorry."<br/>"Taem, want to join us?" Kris shamelessly said which made Taemin and Jongin stop in shock.<br/>"Honey?? Really?"<br/>"I figured that a threesome would be hot too."<br/>"So it's a kink discovery tonight, Wu Yifan??"<br/>"Please? If you don't want to move or if you want to sleep, at least just let us do the work. Promise, this would be hot, right Jongin?"<br/>"Huh? Uh.." Jongin was also taken aback with what Kris have said. Threesome is something that he never tried before and for some reasons, especially it's Taemin, he's considering to have a first hand experience.<br/>"Jongin doesn't really look okay with that, honey. Just go ahead and finish what you've started. I'm okay, I'll just sleep." Taemin took the towel and went to the bathroom but before he could close the door, Kris who grabbed Jongin with him joined Taemin inside the bathroom.<br/>"If you don't want to join us then at least let us help you wash up. Now let's get those clothes off your body, honey.." Kris grinned as he thought of a plan. Taemin wasn't able to do anything especially when Kris kissed him as he lifted Taemin's shirt off. Jongin was at the side, watching them make out until Kris pulled his arm to replace him in kissing Taemin.<br/>"Gosh, the two of you kissing looks so hot.." Jongin's kisses were warm and soft: could even be mistaken as loving, Taemin thought and soon enough, he found himself kissing Jongin back, his arms even draped on Jongin's shoulders.<br/>The water poured upon their bodies and the two horny men gave Taemin a nice shower - Jongin massaged his head and shampooed his long hair while Kris lathered the shower gel onto his body. When Kris started to take Taemin's slowly growing cock, Taemin gave up and just submitted to what his boyfriend wants.<br/>Seeing Taemin distracted as Kris gave him a blowjob, Jongin made Taemin face him and they kissed again.<br/>Taemin wanted this to end quickly but before he was able to cum, Kris stopped sucking his dick and told Jongin to wash him up. After they patted Taemin's body dry, they carried him to the bed.<br/>"Shit. You two are really persuasive.."<br/>"Yes we are and we really want you, honey."<br/>"Okay okay if this is what you want then I'll just let you do whatever." Taemin sighed and gave up with his agenda to be knocked out to sleep.<br/>"Yay!! Thank you, honey. You're really the best!!"<br/>"So how are we going to do this threesome?" Taemin asked, giving Kris the authority for this new kink he wants to try.<br/>"I want to get fucked so Jongin would fuck me then I'll take your cock inside my mouth. Not a spitroast though, I want you to sit on my chest as you fuck my face. I'd also get you ready in the process, honey."<br/>"How many rounds would we do?"<br/>"We'll do three rounds. I want the three of us leaking before we sleep."<br/>"You're so kinky. Fuck."<br/>"Okay okay let's go. Let's not let our holes and cocks wait longer." Just like what Kris have said, Jongin fucked him while Taemin fucked his face. Kris lifted Taemin's ass while he sucked on his boyfriend's cock and also inserted a finger onto his hole.<br/>"Aaaaaaahhhh shit you feel so good!!!" Taemin moaned as Kris swallowed around his cock lots of times while thrusting his finger in and out of Taemin's hole.<br/>"Oh god you're tight!!" Jongin moaned as he started to fuck Kris rough and fast so he could finish. Soon enough, he came onto the condom but didn't pull out. Instead, he leaned over Yifan's body, helped him lift Taemin's ass and ate Taemin's rim while Yifan's finger is still buried inside Taemin's hole.<br/>"Fuck!!!! It feels so good!!!" Taemin chased his orgasm but Yifan pulled his fingers out, took Taemin's cock out of his mouth as Jongin stopped eating his rim.<br/>"Honey I'm close!! Why did you pulled out!!"<br/>"Want you to cum inside Jongin. Hehe."<br/>"What?!"<br/>"Yes yes I want you to fuck him so let's move. Jongin, lay down. Taemin's gonna fuck your ass."<br/>"Yes! Thank you! I've missed that cock inside my ass so much." Jongin willingly spread his legs and stretched himself again with his three fingers while Taemin is dumbfounded.<br/>"Go ahead honey, I also haven't released yet. It's okay."<br/>"Oh. Okay." Just like a good boy, he obliged and fucked Jongin raw. Good thing he was already stretched and he have coated his insides with enough lube so Taemin was able to move freely.<br/>"God wearing that butt plug really works wonders! You're so good!!" Taemin gyrated his hips and fucked Jongin like how he fucked him before - slow, sensual and lovingly. Jongin love it so much and Kris instantly came by Taemin's ass because the scene turned him on so much. Yifan's cum was by Taemin's crack and he inserted his two fingers inside Taemin, adding another one as Taemin gets loosened. Taemin hit Jongin's prostate and in a few thrusts, Jongin got hard again but Taemin came inside him after thrusting hard and also after Kris hit his prostate while he was fingerfucked.<br/>Taemin collapsed at the bed beside Yifan, and the two of them were out of breath.<br/>"Gosh, this is indeed very hot."<br/>"You're welcome, honey. So Jongin and I are leaking out, it's your turn. Jongin, let's go."<br/>"How are we going to do this?"<br/>"Since Jongin is still hard, he should fuck you."<br/>"What?! But honey, it's-"<br/>"Honey, as much as I want to, I want him to fuck you. You've fucked him already, it wouldn't be any different if he'll fuck you this time. And it's okay, don't worry about me. I want this too.."<br/>"Are you sure about this, Yifan hyung?" Jongin asked, also a bit unsure especially he would be fucking Yifan's boyfriend, the same man he wanted to fuck for so long.<br/>"Yes, I'm super sure about this so please let's get going okay? Jongin, fuck Taemin and kiss him."<br/>"How about you?"<br/>"It's a surprise. Go ahead and fuck!!" Taemin laid to the bed and shyly spread his legs.<br/>"Is he already stretched?"<br/>"Yes he is well stretched but if you want, you could stretch him more."<br/>"Okay." Without hesitation, Jongin coated his fingers with lots of lube and inserted two of it to Taemin's ass.<br/>"Ah oh my gosh your fingers!!!"<br/>"What's with his fingers, honey?"<br/>"It's so thick, it's so long!! It's so good!"<br/>"Is his fingers making you feel good?"<br/>"Yes baby!! Yes honey, he's making me feel so good!!"<br/>"Jongin, add another one. Make it three." Yifan ordered and Jongin obliged, making Taemin scream more. To shut him up, Jongin leaned forward to kiss him deeply again.<br/>"Gosh the two of you looks like you're filming porn. This is the best porn I've ever watched. Add another finger, Jongin."<br/>"Oh my gosh why do you have to stretch me so wide??"<br/>"It's for my surprise, honey." Yifan went to the drawer and got something. Soon enough, he went behind Jongin, snaked his hands towards his cock and made Jongin wear a cockring. He made Taemin wear a cockring too, so the two men wouldn't cum until he takes the cockrings off.<br/>"I think he's stretched enough. We could still stretch him later if needed. Now Jongin, fuck Taemin." Yifan doesn't have to tell Jongin twice because as soon as he was told, Jongin lined his cock by Taemin's entrance and slowly went inside him. Taemin screamed out of pleasure especially it's the cock that he wanted to have so much. He was deprived of him for five years and he's thankful that he got it inside him again.<br/>"Oh my god Jongin!!!"<br/>"How does it feel, honey?"<br/>"He's so big what the fuck?! He's also drilling my insides!! Aaahhh!!"<br/>"I see. Nice work, Jongin, continue fucking Taemin and the two of you, don't take the cockring unless I take it off myself okay?"<br/>"Wait, where are you going?"<br/>"Just gonna get some water. I'm thirsty." Yifan put a robe and went out of the bedroom.<br/>As soon as it's only Jongin and Taemin inside the bedroom, it became so silent until Jongin moved.<br/>"Taem, I'm sorry if we're like this.."<br/>"I.. I don't mind. Let's just do whatever Yifan wants us to do. Fuck me. Fuck me like we just woke up after having sex that night."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"Yes. You told me you love me, right? Now is the time to make me feel that love. Fuck me like you love me. Fuck me like you don't just want me to be yours for tonight, but because you want me to be yours forever."<br/>"I won't fuck you, Taem. I love you, so I'll make love to you."<br/>"Okay. Do it."<br/>"God, I really love you so much. After all these years, it's still you. I may go out to play and fuck but at the back of my mind, I wish I was fucking you. All the people I've fucked, I was only able to cum when I think that it's you. I love you so much, Taemin. Please love me again.."<br/>"I.. please kiss me. Kiss me all night, don't let me go."<br/>"I will." The hot playful threesome became a sensual and steamy love making between two people and two hearts who love each other. They have forgotten about Yifan most especially he was out of the bedroom. They didn't even stop to check on him not until they wanted to fuck outside the bedroom. Jongin carried Taemin while his cock is still buried inside his love, and laid him by the kitchen counter. They saw Yifan passed out at the couch, snoring and deep in his slumber so they went all out.<br/>"You know what, this is unfair.." Taemin said as Jongin sensually gyrated his hips.<br/>"I know it's really unfair. You're cheating on him with me even if he wanted us to do this."<br/>"Nope, what I'm saying is it's unfair because you're fucking me longer than I've fucked you."<br/>"You could always fuck me later, my love."<br/>"Okay. I'll do that later then."<br/>"I really love you. Not just because I fuck you but I really love you even without sex. We lived together for 5 years and I was able to endure everything without touching you. I realized that I love you even without sex, I really just needed you to be with me. Staying with me is enough, sex is just a bonus. When you told me you'd be moving out, I thought you can't stand a fuckboy anymore and you hate me so I didn't do anything until I let myself go and asked you out as my date. I never intended you to be my friday fuckday buddy, I really made love to you that night. I did that to change your mind so when you left, I cried so much because I failed in making you stay."<br/>"I'm sorry, I left you."<br/>"It's okay, our reckless decisions have already taught us a lot. I kind of want to forget it too. Can we.. start anew?"<br/>"Before we start anew, we have to make everything right. I still have a boyfriend, just to remind you. If you'd be able to wait for me to get everything right then-"<br/>"I'd be willing to be your other man. I just really want to be with you."<br/>"Jongin, I don't want you to be that other man. If I would love you, I want you to be the only one. Besides, you haven't changed your ways too. The two of us, let's fix ourselves first. Yifan.. he changed from being a fuckboy to throwing all his fuckboy ways in a period of time. People can't change overnight so I'll give you enough time. Being friends for now would be enough."<br/>"Like friends with benefits?"<br/>"Jongin, I'm only doing this because Yifan agreed. I won't let you fuck me again behind his back."<br/>"Okay, I understand."<br/>"Thank you for understanding. So now just fuck me endlessly, please? I miss your cock so much."<br/>"I miss your cock too so please fuck me later, okay?"<br/>"Are we going to sleep tonight? Haha."<br/>"Oh my, I forgot you're already tired from work. Sorry. I should let you sleep."<br/>"Nope, I will tell you when to stop. I'm not sleepy yet, I drank 3 iced americano in three hours so I could stay awake before sunrise."<br/>"Losing a few hours of sleep would be fine, I guess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taemin jolted up to sleep when he remembered that he got a schedule for the day but he was surprised when Jongin was taking a shower in his own bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in, let's shower together!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't, I'll be late at the filming site!! Oh my gosh.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, can I borrow your clothes? I have a schedule today too! I have to go to Itaewon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm also going to Itaewon. I'll film the first scenes of the actors of my story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. is it for 'Because of You'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. How did you know? Are you a fan of my books?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was casted as Alex Kim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Alex Kim?? You mean producer Yixing is talking about you that time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he told you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said he knows a talent that would fit to play as Alex Kim. Goodness gracious!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes I would be portraying Alex Kim. We should hurry up or I will have a bad image to the staffs, especially to the director."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the director though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still want to give him a good image so let's hurry up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You showered together, honey?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes honey, sorry! We just washed up because we have schedule for today. I'll be filming while he have a project. Sorry!! Don't worry, morning wood is still intact. You could cook and go out if you want! We have to leave so I'd arrive on time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd be driving Jongin to his workplace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes he would just drop me by to the office. Sorry for this, Yifan hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, when I come back home later, I'd make it up to you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!! Take Jongin with you again, I passed out early so I should get more tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay honey!! I love you. We'll go ahead!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The filming started in Itaewon and ended up at the Han river. Taemin was tired, Jongin was tired of acting out the crying scenes too but they aren't drained. Jongin sat at the passenger seat while Taemin drove back to their loft where Yifan is waiting. This time, Taemin is very eager and in the mood for sexy time, especially there wouldn't be any filming schedule for the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay now? Were you able to release?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't released anything yet." Jongin looked at him as he slowly unzipped his own pants, teasing Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin!! We'll do that when we arrive home okay?? What I mean is release Alex Kim and be back as Kim Jongin!! You've internalized the character and the mood well, you have to release or you'll be used to being Alex Kim instead of being yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just joking. Yes, I was able to release Alex Kim. Now I have to release Jongin jr."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God I'd love that so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pervert. Where's your self-control?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I left it in Europe. And if you don't mind, I'd want to start here.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call Yifan first. Ask for his permission. Oh, he's calling. Answer it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello hello Fanfan hyung!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on your way home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!! So get ready for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm super ready. Honey, as much as I want you to rush back home, please drive safely okay? I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, can I prepare Taemin while we're on our way back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting hard is fine but that's it. Don't cum yet, I want those precious fluids leaking from our ass. Anyway I'll see you later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay hyung, see you!! Now, heard that? I can give you a blow or a hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But.. Jongin I will surely cum!! I want to release inside you so please, let's just wait until we arrive home.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I understand. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the fucker of a man that Jongin is, he pulled his pants down and touched himself while Taemin drove. Taemin just become aware of what Jongin was doing when he panted to his own touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, why are you like this.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drive safely, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I do that when you're such a fucking tease.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have self control, I left it in Europe just like what I've said earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Lee Taemin, just wait for a few minutes, we're near the loft."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped out of the elevator and went to the door of the loft, they became so aroused. They were welcomed by Kris that's only wearing his robe and when they got inside, they immediately stripped their clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, how are we going to do this tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm.. the two of you needs to be punished because you enjoyed too much last night so you'd have to wear cockrings again. And you two would have to make me hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries!! Taem and I would do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. The two of you, kiss each other. Let your tongues fight for dominance while I make you wear these rings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!!" Just as instructed, Jongin grabbed Taemin's face and kissed him. Taemin kissed back and soon enough, they are both playing with their tongues. Kris have successfuly made the two wear the cockrings but they didn't tell them to stop; instead, he made Jongin and Taemin continue as he slowly make them make out with his dick between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we.. play with your dick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Play with my dick using your tongue. Wake him up." Of course, Jongin and Taemin did as what Yifan said. At first they were just kissing and playing with both their tongues but eventually, they licked and sucked Yifan's cock until it got hardened. Once it was hard enough, Yifan took his dick away of the two other men's reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. who should I choose between the two of you.. who wants to get fucked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, me!! Please?" Taemin raised his hand like a good student while Jongin just chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm thinking about one of you to suck me while the other would fuck me. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's hot too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm.. but I think this would be better.. Jongin, ride Taemin then I would go in between. Jongin would suck my dick while Taemin would eat my ass out. You should also stretch me. Deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit are you serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't want then let's forget about this then. I'll just go out and have fun myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay okay we'll do it. But Yifan, honey. We can't do this all the time. As much as I want Jongin to join us.. this.. this would be too much if we continue this." Taemin looked down, guilty because he's enjoying the setup so much but if it continues, he might jump onto Jongin anytime without Yifan's knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand, honey. The next time would happen far from today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After one week, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wu Yifan stop joking!! Jongin also have his own work and if he wants to go around to find someone again, we should let him!! He's not exclusive for us only!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay. I get it. I know you're just new to this setup so you're feeling uneasy. Don't worry, if you don't want this then let's just stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, what I'm saying is Jongin here might feel indifferent towards us. You know, the two of us are in a relationship and he'd join us whenever we have sex.. as much as I want him to join us, I'm sure he'd also want us to have our time alone. And I'm sure he would also want to have his own private time with someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Taemin is right. I don't mind joining the two of you but I feel worried that I'm taking too much of your time together. After this, I also won't join you even if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay fine. This would be the last time then. Thanks for telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, honey. So now let's go so we could end soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, honey. Since this is the last, we'll do this until tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Tomorrow??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Tomorrow. Okay. Jongin will ride Taemin so we need to stretch Jongin first.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Taemin who stretched Jongin and while they are at it, Kris was just watching. He saw how gentle Taemin have stretched Jongin, and how Jongin trusted Taemin in not hurting him. Yifan smiled as he saw how they know each other well and how their love is obvious even there are no words being said. He was happy to see Taemin happy again now that Jongin is here. It's a different happiness from the 'happiness' Taemin have shown to him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all busy immersed in their own thoughts when the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck?! Who's that??" Taemin cursed, not wanting to stop when he was still busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it. I'm on my robe. Continue stretching Jongin, honey." Kris went out of the room, opened the door and smiled as he faced his visitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Jongin there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes he is inside. Want to see him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need. Knowing that he's there is enough for me. I just hope he's having a good time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is having a good time. Taemin want this to be the last so I'll give them a great time until tomorrow. Want to join us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I want to, I won't. I'll just wait for my time when we arrive home in China."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I want you tonight, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe when they're busy, you could come up and we could have a great time at my loft even for a few hours.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll go there later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and make sure that those two idiots are enjoying their time together. I love you, Fanfan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Xingxing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha okay. I love you more." Yixing winked and went back to his own loft at the 14th floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been three days since the last threesome Jongin participated and he miss it so much. He miss Taemin too; he miss seeing him happy, contented and of course, looking oh so hot and irresistable. His mind goes out to wander and he always find himself seeing Taemin debauched, his erotic and fulfilled face appearing in the most unexpected time and giving him a boner even if it's also at a very inappropriate place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's on a break after finishing the scenes of his character Alex Kim while the actor for Ace Lee is filming the scenes with Stephen Oh and Honey Lee. Jongin just released his character and is trying to get immersed with his next scene - Ace Lee and Alex Kim's first intimate scene at Ace's bedroom for their 100th day celebration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit so I would have to do this scene with a boner?? Really?" The boner is very fitting for the scene but there's no way he would do a bed scene with someone else other than Taemin, who is watching the actors and the captured scenes by the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Stephen Oh and Honey Lee can rest first. Ace Lee and Alex Kim have to get ready for your scene as we'll do it next. Talk about what you'd be doing at the bed and of course, the kiss. You have to work on the kiss, it should be comfortable. We'll concentrate on the kissing scenes, we could talk about the bed scenes later. One hour break!! I'll get a runthrough with the scenes first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Director Lee!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Jongin is already comfortable with the actor that plays the character of Ace Lee. His name is Yoon Jeonghan, an avid fan of Taemin as he have also read and collected all his works - so he knows what to do next and that's why Jongin isn't worried much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. how are we going to do the scene?" Jongin asked, a bit worried as Jeonghan may misunderstand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The script said that I would be the one who will lean in for a kiss first. I hope you'd be comfortable with it. I might get killed by your partner." Jeonghan was nervous because he would be kissing Jongin first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no, I don't have a partner. I'm still single and free so you don't have to worry. How about you? I might just get punched by someone for kissing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Mingyu already know about this and he's excited to see how this drama would turn out. And he's a big fan of yours so no worries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Uhm.. can you trust me on this? And I'll tell you ahead of time.. it might be more than what you'll expect because I kind of want to think that I'd be kissing someone else so I could.. you know.. not be awkward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's totally fine with me! I mean, I would also think that I'm kissing Mingyu while I'm kissing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great!! Okay. Let's practice on which way we'll tilt our face so our noses wouldn't bump.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh good thing this scene is already done.. most of the scenes at the house are done, we're now down to the scenes of their 99th and 100th day kiss.. also the fucking bed scene. Holy shit.. I should stop writing bed scenes I hate this.. but it's because you never thought Jongin would act as Alex Kim.. fuck myself fuck you Lee Taemin ugh.." Taemin is getting worried and nervous because they'd be filming Jongin's first kiss scene and bed scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin saw that Jeonghan and Jongin already changed their outfits and would be getting their makeup done so he got more worried. That means it's almost time to film the dreaded scene so he tried to distract himself by getting another double shot espresso from the coffee truck and added pumps of hazelnut and chocolate sauce, then poured milk to finish it off. He just made himself an iced nutella latte, something he's not used to drink before but it's something he needed - to revert his attention from what he would see later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?? A latte?? Wow Taemin. What's up with you today??" Jongdae laughed at his face when he saw and smelled his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking if you are fine or not because I already know the answer. But really, a latte?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nutella latte."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nutella latte??? Wow. You've changed. I don't even know you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae hyung, please.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we.. can we delete the bed scenes please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it. You're bothered by Jongin's bed scenes.. hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, it's not funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the scriptwriter, not me. You were the one who included that to the plot. And I believe it's one of the essential scenes of your story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit what did I do.. ugh. Can I.. Can I go from here? I really can't take it. I'll just go home, tell everyone that I'm not feeling well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, seriously?? It's not like it's Jongin's first time to kiss someone else other than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's my first time seeing him kiss someone else! Even if at the back of my mind I know that he kiss and fucks other people, I haven't seen him do it personally. And I don't intend to watch.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo..so now you'd run away from this? What will you tell Kris when you go back home? You're sick? Or you went home because you can't take to watch Jongin kiss another guy and film a bed scene that you yourself have made?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god I really hate myself.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it's not like you caught Jongin cheating on you. Besides, they would only be acting. We would shoot the kissing scene and taking each other's clothes off but there's no penetration! Just chill, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, I still can't chill!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jongdae succeeded to keep Taemin at bay as he sat beside him by the director's area. As the executive producer, Jongdae would also check if the scenes would be well executed. It's a sensitive scene so he wanted to make sure everyone is comfortable during filming, including Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, 3, 2, 1! Action!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ace held Alex's face and kissed him lovingly. Ace became a bit adventurous so the smack got deeper. He sucked on Alex's equally thick lips, started to include his tongue on the kiss, sucked his tongue and started a steamy makeout session. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now that everything's ready, we could resume."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay. I love you. Please guide me.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry love. I'll be okay. I'll guide you too." They kissed again until Alex laid down. Ace started to pepper Alex's body with kisses before he aligned himself to his boyfriend's opening..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ready baby? I'll be going in. Tell me if I have to stop."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I tell you to stop, don't pull out okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay love. I'll be going in.." Alex moaned in pleasure as Ace went deeper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you still okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes I am. You could move now but not too hard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright." Ace began to move and Alex was sent to heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my aaahhh. Yes Ace yes!! Just like that!!!" He was so pleasured and aroused by the way Ace moves. He could also hear Ace groaning. Alex is tight as it's been a while since he was fucked but Ace liked it that way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes Ace! Yes! There oh my gosh I love you so much!" Alex's mind was blown away with the high of becoming one with Ace. His thrusts got faster and wilder and eventually, both of them came.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(***this is just a narration of the scene they did. There's no penetration and they are just acting like they're having sex hihi)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay cut!!!! Good take!! Ace Lee, nice movements. It was like you were really fucking someone and Alex Kim, the facial expressions are very natural. Very nice! You did a good job!!" Jongdae commended everyone for their hard work while Taemin was just silent as he watched and reviewed the scenes taken earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, can you take over? I'll just have to check the videos one by one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. Okay okay. Let's all get ready for the photoshoot scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed and Jongin finished a lot of scenes, especially the scenes where he would be talking to Bernard Byun and Richard Park, Ace and Alex's exes respectively. They also finished filming another kiss and bed scene for Ace's birthday and got a few rest days afterwards, while Taemin is still working by filming Ace's scenes. They're getting the scene of Ace's car accident after being left by Alex perfected so they could proceed to the hospital scene with Stephen Oh and Honey Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the fake blood ready. Thank you!!" The makeup artists got the fake blood ready as Jeonghan started to act desperate and depressed with his eyes swollen because of crying so much. Soon enough, the filming has ended again and they got a few days of rest before they shot Alex Kim's fashion week scene in Seoul Design Plaza and at a few hotels where Alex would fight with Kevin Woo, after being beaten up because of BDSM gone wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh this is tiring.." Taemin slumped at the couch after reviewing one of Jongin's scenes at the hotel while Kris is making some coffee for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't push yourself too much. You're done filming more than half of the storyline. Chill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got no chills, honey. Ah, finally, a peaceful time with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad that you're doing so great. I'll wait for the drama patiently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't be released in 4 months though. We need to edit everything carefully."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But I think I'd be able to wait for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for the support, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's Jongin's scenes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. The script is melodramatic so he's almost always emotional. He is a good actor, he could really cry easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. You really got a good actor there. Knowing the plot of that story, it's full of emotional scenes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. By the way, Jongdae hyung have arranged our flights to Japan as we have to film for Ace Lee's scenes at Arashiyama Park. We will also film the ending scenes where Alex would come to Ace's villa in Tokyo, then film the airport scene and the concert scene when we get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many days would you stay in Japan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"3 days in Kyoto then 3 days in Tokyo. We'll have 2 days rest on each prefectures before we go back so it's a total of 8 days of stay there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Good luck then! I hope you'd have a great time in Japan even if you'd be working. Get something nice for yourself and eat well, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes honey I will!! Uhm, do you like to come with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if I want to, I have work. You could enjoy this trip so next time, you know where to take me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!! I agree with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yixing said that he'd be back to China a month after Jongin arrived back in Seoul but it's already 2 months so he really have to go, while Jongin would be in Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Why are you like this? Why are you leaving me at the same time I'd be going overseas??" Jongin sulked, seeing his Yixing hyung with all his luggages packed, ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, my mom and dad is already summoning me. I really have to go back to China."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you, Yixing hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you too, Jongin ah. Just do your best for Taemin's drama or I'll end your career as an actor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will!! I'll do my best!! I hope you'd go back from time to time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe once a year. By the way, this loft is yours now. Take good care of it so I would have a place to stay at when I go back for a vacation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure hyung!!! I'll really miss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin arrived early at the airport and soon, the staffs and the other actors arrived including executive producer Kim Jongdae. Jongin arrived with Yixing that would be taking a different flight on a latter time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yixing hyung??" Taemin was surprised to see Yixing with all his luggages when he have told them that he wouldn't go with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes it's me and I'm going back home. Sorry, I have family business to take care of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish you well, Yixing hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, you're saying that as if we won't see each other again. You have to submit the edited videos to me soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes producer Zhang. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please take care of Nini. He won't bite unless you ask him to. Haha. Have a safe flight!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too, hyung." Taemin, Jongin, the actors and all the staffs went to board the plane while Yixing smiled as his companion just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I arrived at the right time, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Fanfan. We still have a few hours, we could still go around before we go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope they'd be able to fix everything while they're in Japan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they'll do. Jongdae would also inform us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate breaking Taemin's heart but I will let him go and be with someone he really loves. I don't want him to feel guilty about being with him. I wish this sacrifice would make him happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're just doing it for the happiness of the people we love. I guess it's fine. I hope they'd forgive us for plotting this." Yixing and Yifan held hands as they go around to get something first while waiting for their flight back to China.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin's cast and crew arrived at their hotel in Kyoto after more than three hours and after they ate lunch. Their lunch was quite festive - conger eel, boiled tofu, sashimi, sukiyaki, soba noodles, tempura, yakitori and Matcha green tea cheesecake. Jongin enjoyed the yakitori the most while Taemin inhaled the sukiyaki and soba. Jongdae who is with them just smiled as he saw the two eating well even if they're a bit far from each other - Taemin was seated with the staffs while Jongin was with his fellow actors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now that we're here at the hotel.. I made this room assignment!! I got the staffs' and crews' room assignment and also the actors' room assignment. We got suites and for every suite, there's 2 rooms with two double beds so it'd be four people in every suite. Director Lee, here's the room assignments for the staffs. For the actors, come and I'll tell you your room assignments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, producer!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.. so actors who play as Bernard Byun, Richard Park, Stephen Oh and Ace Lee, please take suite 14A. Tyler Kim, Kenny Kim, Tyrone Lee and Kevin Woo, suite 14B is for you. For Honey Lee and Kasey Lee, you'll be with two style coordinators at suite 11. You'll be with the same roommates you'll have when we go to Tokyo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. excuse me Producer Kim.. how about Alex Kim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex Kim.. oh my gosh I forgot to include you!! My bad, I'm so sorry!! Wait, I'll fix this. Take a seat first. I'll wait for Taemin to finish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin may not have an assigned room assignment but for some reasons, he's not worried about it. He was playing with his phone when he got a message from Yixing that he have already arrived in Beijing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beijing? Why are you in Beijing when you're from Changsha? Ah, maybe connecting flights. Jongin, there's no direct flight from Seoul to Changsha, idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jongin, take care of the loft okay? Also be good to Taemin."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course I would be good to Taemin! I can't afford to lose him again. Never again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hyung loves you. I hope you'd be happy from now on."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eish why are you so melodramatic."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex Kim??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, producer Kim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just got a message from producer Zhang. Since he won't be with us today, you could take his room. You'll share with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh okay!! Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll share the suite 18. My luggages are already at the room so take the other room, okay? You can go and unpack your bags. You could also rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, producer Kim."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin finished giving out the room assignments for the staffs and arrived to suite 18 he and Jongdae would share. He was excited to have his own room and a california king sized bed, perfect for sprawling around while sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is so luxurious! Woah. I should tell Kris that we're now here at the hotel.." Taemin got his phone and of course, got a message from Kris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tell me when you arrive at the hotel."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello honey! I'm already at my room. They're so generous, they gave me a california king bed! I'll share the suite with Jongdae hyung though. But it's fine! I hope you're okay there. I miss you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After Taemin's message, Kris started a video call.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello honey! Wow, my honey looks so handsome!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tss. Haha. You're alone? Where's Jongdae ssi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's giving out room assignments. He'll be here soon."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Taemin, I have something to tell you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's that, honey?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry for what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry, I've found my real honey. I'm sorry, I still couldn't quit my fuckboy ways. I'm really sorry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Honey, I understand if you'd want to get laid while I'm away. It's okay. At least when I get back, we-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you come back, I won't be here."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Huh? What do you mean?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Actually, I already left. I took all my things from your loft. I'm really sorry. I already left the loft, now I will be leaving you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yifan.. are you serious?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes I am serious. I know this would hurt so much, I know this would make you question my sincerity and break your trust but I'm sorry, I would have to leave you. Jongin is back, I'm sure he'll love you better than I do. Don't get me wrong, I do love you but I love someone else more. Just like how you love me but you love Jongin more."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Taemin, it's okay. I understand. You and I know that you still love Jongin and I am willing to step back so you could continue your love. I don't want to be the reason why you won't be able to have your second chance. He loves you and you love him. I saw it all but don't worry, I'd be able to get by with that. I'm really sorry, Taemin but I want you to follow your heart so please let me follow my heart too. I'll let you go so please, let me go too. I wish you well, I wish that you and Jongin would finally have a happy life together. I'd still be your friend if you want, but I won't be your honey anymore. The memories and everything that we've shared while we were together would be cherished. I hope you'd forgive me someday but I just love you and I want you to be happy so I'll let you go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May I know who is it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your new honey. Who is it? I want to know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You'll know at the right time. Don't worry about me, I'd still be the Kris that you know, just not the honey that you're used to be with. Jongin is there, spend time together as much as possible especially behind the cameras."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're so cruel, you know? Breaking up on a video call."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm a coward, I can't do it face to face because I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you but we only have to limit that as love between friends. For me, there's no hard feelings. I'm totally okay with you being with Jongin. I did this so you won't have to feel guilty when you're with him. I don't want you to think that you're cheating on me. This is for the better, I hope you understand what I mean."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay. I'll accept this. But you have to promise me that you'll visit me, okay? Even if we break up, we're still friends, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right. And yes, when work permits, I'll visit you again. Make sure that you're with Jongin when that time comes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay. Yifan.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Um?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry. And thank you for giving me this. Thank you for letting me go. I love you but I'm sorry if you've felt that I love Jongin more. I'm a selfish bastard, I'm so sorry."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just like what I've said, there's no hard feelings. I know you love him even before we became together so let's say that I've quite expected this. It's okay, I'm okay and don't worry about it. Enjoy your time there. Eat a lot. Taem, I have to go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm really sorry. Thank you again. See you when I see you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take care of yourself and be happy! I want you to be happy and I did this so better do as I say, okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, Yifan hyung."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good boy, Taeminnie. I'll hang up." Then the call ended with tears streaming down Taemin's face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What happened to you? Why are you crying??" Taemin's room was slightly opened when Jongdae went inside the suite with Jongin behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem? What's wrong?" Jongin was worried especially Taemin is crying and he doesn't know the reason why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha I'm just internalizing. I read the script for tomorrow's filming. I'm sorry for this hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you could fool us? Lee Taemin?? Really?" Jongdae raised an eyebrow, knowing that what Taemin have said is not the reason why he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, if you want to cry, cry it out. We'll be here for you and we'll be ready to listen when you want to talk." Jongin patted Taemin's shoulder in attempt to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. It's just my usual emo days. Anyway why is Jongin here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll be taking Yixing hyung's room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? But this suite only have two rooms.. one single bed, which is your room then the other- hyung!!!" Taemin almost slapped Jongdae's butt when he realized that Jongin would be sharing the room and the bed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Sharing a bed would Jongin would be fine. Right, Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it bothers you then I could take the couch. I'll be fine there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope Jongin, it's okay. I was just surprised. The bed is big enough for the two of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it's not like you were not room mates before!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I know hyung. Whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad we were able to make you stop crying with that. Haha. Anyway, I'll go to my room and get some sleep. Wake me up when it's time for dinner. Good night!" Jongdae went to jump onto the single bed while Taemin and Jongin was left dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae leaving Jongin and Taemin to share a room and a bed together after 5 years made everything feel awkward, most especially Taemin cried earlier and Jongin doesn't have any clue what is the reason behind Taemin's breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. Why does this have to happen while we're overseas." Jongin wanted to calm Taemin down but it's hard especially they're in Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I want to call for delivery. You know, KFC chicken to lift your mood. I hope it would still do the trick." Jongin scratched his head but surprisingly, Taemin smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Suddenly you're smiling. Have you gone crazy?" Jongin said, confused with Taemin's change of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe crazy is really the right word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't push you if you're still not ready to talk about it. It's okay. Jongdae hyung and I would be here for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jongin. After what happened, the bed feels so big. Good thing you're here. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. If you're still bothered by it, I swear I could just sleep at the couch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope nope. Alex Lee should sleep at the bed because he would have lots of scenes to be filmed. Not as much as Ace Lee's scenes though. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for reminding me. Haha. Ah, the bed is so comfortable. You know what will make your mood better? A good nap. Sleep for a bit just like what executive producer Kim Jongdae is doing. We could always set the alarm before dinner so we could still prepare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's a good idea." Taemin got his luggage and changed onto comfortable clothes, not minding if Jongin is there. In return and in attempt to kill the akwardness, Jongin also changed onto comfortable clothes. Taemin laid down the bed and Jongin followed shortly. The two idiots stayed near the opposite sides of the bed, making a big space at the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you later. Good night Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep tight and sweet dreams so you could wake up in a good mood, Taeminnie. Good night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the two idiots weren't able to stay put while they were asleep. Jongin's legs are sprawled out at the bed while Taemin felt cold so he himself snuggled by Jongin's body, crossing over the center and almost kicking Jongin out of the bed. After a few hours of sleep, they were awakened by Jongdae's knock telling them that it's already 6pm and they should get ready for dinner at 7pm. When Taemin woke up, he was hugging and sniffing Jongin's neck, which automatically gave him a good morning greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were served lots of different types of dishes and of course, the usual seafood: tempura, grilled squid, tuna sashimi, salmon sashimi, mackerel, eel, sea urchin and crabs. They also got beef cutlets, pork curry and chicken teriyaki. Everyone had a great time for dinner most especially when they were served with matcha green tea treats - cheesecakes, pudding, tarts and matcha cream-filled croissants then platters of fruits like strawberries, blueberries, apples and peaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the actors decided to go out and shop while the others went to their room to sleep early since they have to get ready the next day. Jongin decided to go with the actors who would be shoppìng as he would want to buy something to cheer Taemin up, while Taemin went to their room to stare blankly at the ceiling, making Jongdae a bit worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just so you know, Jongin is out so you could talk and tell me what you don't want him to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kris broke up with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said that he'd let me go because he loves someone else. And he also knows that I love Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought that Kris would be that considerate huh. At least he's not a cockblock to your love story."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He broke up with me because he saw how in love Jongin and I are.. I should've been more careful. He must've been so hurt with that.. you know, seeing someone you love with the one that they love looking so happy. He must've felt so out of place! I can't imagine how hurtful it was.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then.. he said that he loves someone else, right? As much as you thought he'd be hurt, what if he have already expected that? And he's not hurt that much because he is loving someone else too. For some reasons the two of you are just the same - you're both loving someone else even if you're on a relationship. Maybe Kris decided to call it quits so you won't hurt nor make each other guilty further. And the best thing to do is let each other go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Well if he loves someone else yet he still stays with you, it'd be considered as cheating. And if that's the case, there's no reason to still be in a relationship anymore. You'd just lie to yourselves. Maybe he did that to control the damage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still want to talk about it with him further though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he's decided to do that, there's no way you'd change his decision. Anyway, are you going to tell Jongin that you're now sexy, free and single?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not anytime soon. I just went through a breakup. I need some time alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. As if you won't be able to resist Jongin. Ah, I'm curious. Where could he be right now? Is he drinking with the other actors? Practicing lines? Or could be.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Hehe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin was still washing up when Jongin arrived. He got a box of Kyo-Matcha chocolates, macadamia chocolates, apollo strawberry chocolates and choco baby for Taemin. He also got some strawberry pastries that they could eat later on, and shopped some cute souvenirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello. I got you these. I don't know if you like them because we haven't tried these before but these are all for you. I bought it to somehow make you smile and lift your mood up. Sorry, KFC is already closed so I wasn't able to get Japanese KFC chicken. But tomorrow, I'll get one delivered for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for all the efforts, Jongin. I appreciate you going out of your ways just to cheer me up. It warms my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing. I just don't want to see you cry again. That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better wash up so you could get ready to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha yeah. Thanks. You could take it all, and eat some if you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin finished washing up quick so he was able to see how Taemin opened up all the chocolate boxes and tried each of it. From his facial reactions, he looked like it suits his taste so Jongin was happy, smiling like an idiot as he stood by the bathroom door until Taemin looked behind and saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin? What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Ah haha. I'm just happy that you like the things I bought for you. My efforts didn't go to waste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been a good boy, you deserve a reward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserve a bone shaped chocolate!! Haha. Say aaah!! I'll give you some." Taemin got a macadamia chocolate that's shaped like a dog bone and fed Jongin, which made both of them laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, are you happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I am not happy? Would you be sad too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I would be sad but just like what I did earlier, I will do efforts to make you happy. I know it's inevitable to get sad or cry but all that I can say is I'll be here to listen to you, then give you advice if you want me to. Plus, I'll do my best to make you smile because your beautiful face would look more beautiful when you smile. Ah, you don't know how much your smile could light up the world of someone named 'Jongin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whipped and in love? Are you Ace Lee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I'm Kim Jongin, and I am really in love with my former room mate for years. Isn't it magical? Today and until we go back to Seoul, we'd be roommates again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha yeah. I kind of miss this. I miss sharing a room and a bed with you, though we had different beds before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's say that this is an upgrade. Back then, we shared the dorm but now we'll be sharing a hotel room and a hotel bed. Next time I hope we share a smaller bed so we could be closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. It was awkward earlier until we woke up snuggled to each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snuggling is good for the health, we should do it more often but of course with limitations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha yes." Because of what Jongin said, Taemin was reminded of his recent breakup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I pressed a button. Anyway, let's just sleep because we still have to wake up early. Okay Jongin, set your fucking alarm an hour before. Sorry if I made you remember whatever it is. Good night, director Lee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, you don't have to be sorry about it. Good night. I hope you'd be in a better mood when you wake up." Jongin gave space to Taemin and just faced towards the wall so he wouldn't feel bad that he brought back Taemin to that heavy mood after lifting it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Way to go Jongin, you ruined the mood. What the fuck did you said which made him feel like that?!" Jongin blamed himself as he tried to sleep and tried to shut his ears even if he could hear Taemin sniff again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Jongin!! Why are you sleeping at the couch?? I thought you and Taemin are okay?" Jongdae was surprised when he went out of his room and saw Jongin sleeping at the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He seems to be feeling awkward and comfortable. I also slept here so I could wake up early. By the way hyung, I'll be going down to get another room. Thank you for letting me stay for the night. Don't worry, I'll take care of the fees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Jongin-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay hyung. I know Taemin needs space. I might've also crossed the line. I should've put into mind the fact that he's in a relationship with someone else and I should respect that. I went overboard and definitely went out of the limits. Sorry for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Jongin, you don't need to be sorry and you don't need to move out. I'm sure it's fine with Taemin especially now that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really okay hyung. As much as he needed the space, I also needed that so I could internalize for my character. It'd be one of the most emotional scenes so I have to prepare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin just stretched a bit and ate a strawberry croissant he bought the night before and proceeded to put his things back to his luggage. Of course, the ever light sleeper Taemin got awakened by the noise and the dip of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time is it??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's still early. 3 hours before your call time, Jongdae hyung said. Go back to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You're already dressed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Would be internalizing for my scenes later with Jeonghan. I need that so we could finish the filming early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why will you bring your luggage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. These? I already got a new place so you don't have to worry about anything. You could sleep comfortably and you won't have to feel guilty about having another man sleep beside you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to go.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have to, but I need to. I really need it for my internalization. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. We're at workplace so I should also know my place and be professional. So now, go back to sleep, it's still early." Just like that, Jongin left the room coldly and without even turning back to say goodbye to Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin got up from the bed broken hearted twice. First, Kris broke up with him. Second, Jongin moved out of their supposedly shared bedroom. Taemin can't grasp onto what's happening and why everyone is leaving him so he broke down and cried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sssshhhh. It's okay. You'll be okay." His best friend Jongdae is on the rescue again, patting his shoulder as Taemin cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I really that worthless to always be left? Am I someone not enough to be chosen? To be loved?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to remind you, Jongin loves you. He must've just really misinterpreted you. And the best way to fix that is to talk to him. Have you told him about Kris?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's the problem.. everything would be fixed once you tell him about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he'll have sad scenes.. it'll break his internalization if I told him about it and he'd be so happy. He'd be distracted!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then just settle with this set up. You're here, he's there, you're not together when you should be enjoying this trip. Just to remind you, Jeonghan have the most scenes so Jongin could still rest. To be honest, we only have to shoot Jongin's scenes at the Tokyo villa. While we're here in Kyoto, he'd be jobless. Figure this out, Taemin, or you'd really be spending time here in Japan alone and lonely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know his room number?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was still in deep slumber when his room doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh!!! Holy shit I must be late for my call time!! Fuck I'm so sorry Jeo- oh? Director Lee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cut the crap out. And it's still early. You don't have scenes until we're in Tokyo so you could still rest.. or if you want, you could go around the area."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rest until Tokyo? Okay, noted. Thanks, Director Lee." Jongin thought that the talk is over so he closed the door. He was about to go back to the bed when he heard the doorbell again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, open up!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else I could do for you, Director?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really testing my nerves!! Aish!! I'm asking you to go out and have a stroll around the area with me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What for? Ah, you'd check if there's a place suitable for filming? But isn't that the assistant director's job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to go around the area with you and it's not because I want to find a place suitable for filming. I just.. I just want to be with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because! And it's just a friendly stroll, in case you're feeling guilty about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wash up first. I'll just see you at the lobby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I will wait for you here." But Jongin's room is just a standard room, one of the few rooms that's left unoccupied at the hotel. He doesn't have any couch or kitchen, he really only have a single bed and a mini toilet and bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're acting so weird.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wash up quickly so we could go to more places!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was distant and cautious while Taemin is the one trying to come closer to him, which kind of freaked him out because Taemin wasn't like that before. He never initiated skinship but now he'd almost jump at Jongin anytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Can we.. maintain distance? It's freaking me out. Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You don't like me near you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that I don't want you to feel guilty again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to stay at your own standard room so come back to our room. Let go of that room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want peace and space. If you don't need it, I need it for my concentration and internalization."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck concentration and internalization. I want to be with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Taem, you and I both know that we shouldn't do that especially Kris isn't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He broke up with me. We're no longer together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He broke up with me yesterday. When we arrived at the rooms, we had a video call and he broke up with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a third party?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He said he loves someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking shit he's lucky that I'm here in Japan but when we go back to Korea, I swear I will make him regret leaving you!! Aish this is so annoying!! But I'm sorry for that, you must've hurt a lot. So that's the reason why you're crying yesterday. Sorry, I should've known.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, it doesn't hurt that much. But I'm feeling guilty because he stepped back so we could continue our love, and did this so we won't feel guilty when we're together. He doesn't want us to think that we're cheating on him. He doesn't want to be the reason why we won't be able to have our second chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He even told me to spend our time together as much as possible especially behind the cameras. And he also said that he broke up with me because he have someone else while I have you. He told me there's no reason for us to stay together so he stepped back and let me go. I got really guilty because he saw how the two of us are.. and I can't shake the feeling of betraying him yet, so I cried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. Now I understand. But he still made you cry so I would still make him regret leaving you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me to be happy with you though, that's why I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you're really driving me crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, please move back to the room. The california king bed is too big for me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay fine. I'll do that before lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jonginnie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. he broke up with you.. that means you're single, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like what Jongdae hyung said, I'm sexy, free and single."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh please.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!!! The disagreement!! I thought you love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too but.. can we take it all slow? I mean, I just broke up with Kris. It would be inappropriate to immediately have a boyfriend. And we could only be official when the drama is already aired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"which is 4 months from today.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay with me. 4 months are fine. If you want extensions it's okay for me too. I mean, I've waited for 5 years, 4 months is nothing compared to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I'm always making you wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back then, I waited because I wanted to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this time? Are you forced to wait for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I want to be with you now, I won't force you to be with me so let's just.. be friends while you're not ready yet. I love you, I do but just like what you've told me before, we have to make things right first. And since you just broke up with him, I don't think it's right for me to be with you immediately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to be sorry. This is beyond our control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. how are we going to do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe just stroll as friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's a pity because I kind of want to hold hands while strolling around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For someone like me, I'm already contented being with you and not get bothered by anything nor anyone. Maybe I should do this.. let's be professionals while we're here. Let's just.. do whatever we want to do after 4 months.. if you'd still have the same thoughts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The two of us.. we're both single and we are both free. Let's do whatever we want to do as friends - work, be friendly with the staffs or fellow actors, just enjoy the freedom. If you want you could also play around.. do your thing, I won't control you. I'll do my thing and practice self control too. I don't want to jump onto you and have a bad image so I guess we should.. just really be friends until everything is right for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean.. you won't really go back to the room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured out that I need my time alone. As much as I want to be with you, I don't want to lose control. We've started wrong before and this time, I want to make it right. I don't want us to be fuck buddies before we start a real relationship. It may sound totally unusual but I don't want our relationship to be based on sex. Plus I have to learn how to throw all my fuckboy ways so I could be the right man for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gosh, this is harder than I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's say that this is the test for our love. We have to develop trust and self control while we're waiting for the right time. I hope you understand me. I didn't mean to cut you off, I just really want to do it right this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. I'll miss you though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd still see me around. I'll miss you too but we just have to be professional while we're here. And I don't want to be labelled as someone who got into the director's pants that's why I got the role."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stroll out with Jongin was supposed to make him go back to the room but it failed. Taemin thought of it more and realized that Jongin is right. If they would start a relationship, they should make all things right. And he agreed that their relationship should not be based on sex. Sex is good but of course, they should build trust by doing self control. And Jongin is now matured enough to say that they don't want to be fuck buddies before they start the relationship. Even if it made Taemin lonely, he have to consider everything, especially Jongin's feelings. This time, it's not just all about him. It's all about both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their Japan trip eventually come to an end plus all the filming for the other scenes most especially for the final episode is done so Jongdae and Taemin threw a wrap up party for everyone in Seoul. All the actors, staffs and crews went to a pork intestine place to eat and drink, and to also be happy now that their project is done. All that's left is the editing that would last for a month and everything would be finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for all your hard work! Without everyone's cooperation, this drama wouldn't be made!! Thank you, everyone especially to the actors, the staffs, wardrobe, audio, location staffs, lighting, technical support, the editors, the scriptwriters, of course Director Lee and everyone that I didn't mention. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for bringing 'Because Of You' to life and for making it all happen!! Director Lee, thank you for also giving us such content and I'm very honored to work with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish hyung it's okay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, director's speech please!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm how do I do this.. haha. Okay. First of all thank you everyone for being so patient with the production. You were able to endure a lot and sorry if we have to go through a lot. Just like what executive producer said, thank you to all the staffs in all the different departments and of course, the actors. Please give yourselves a round of applause! Without you, this drama wouldn't be possible. I have a lot of things to be thankful for but most of all, I really thank you for trusting me. I was just an author of this trashy story until you believed in my craft and decided to immortalize it. I was just an author that was asked to be the scriptwriter and the next thing I know, I was asked to be the director because the producers told me that they want me to make sure that the characters would be portrayed well. For the actors, thank you because you were able to endure and do the scenes well. Your work  exceeded my expectation, though some may not be what I initially wanted. It's okay, I also needed some of your ideas anyway. By this, I was able to grow more as an amateur director. Thank you for entrusting this drama to me, and I'm very thankful to be a part of this project. I love you all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, producer and director!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eat a lot, eat as much as you can! It's on us!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was at the actors' area and when Taemin was giving his speech, he feel so proud of him. Even if they were away for 5 years, Taemin was able to do what he loves and he felt that their time apart wasn't really wasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers!! Congratulations to all of us!! Thank you for being so friendly and supportive, I hope I could still work with you in the future!" Jongin smiled as he's really thankful to have worked with kind and fun actors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could say that I've grown fond of oppas. Thank you so much, I've learned a lot! This is my first acting venture and filming with you, especially with Stephen Oh was fun! And of course, to cute little baby Lucian!! He's so cute!! I hope he grows up well!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very thankful to have worked with you! I really learned a lot! Actually, I've been a fan of Mister Gucci for a while and I didn't expect that he'd be this nice! You know, there's this some stereotypes when it comes to models.. they say models don't know how to act, they're all just good looks and good body. But Jongin ssi proved that he got it all! I'm very honored to have worked with you!" Jeonghan revealed and was very grateful for working with Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. You're so nice! Thank you so much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're turning 28 in January, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'd be turning 28."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only less than 2 months, we wish you an early happy birthday!! I hope you'd have a great birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin ssi, are you in a relationship?" Another actor who played Tyrone Lee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no, I'm not in a relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. You're already 28. But anyway, I hope you'd be able to find love!! Look at Jeonghan, he's very happy with his boyfriend Mingyu. We don't want you to miss the fun and the love!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha okay. I will try to find someone to love soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but I think you and Director Lee look good together." The actor who played Stephen Oh blurted out randomly but was supported by all the actors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you and Director Lee would be a nice pair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? All of a sudden, shipping me with Director Lee. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember one time when he was telling you how to do the scenes. There's this spark between you even if you're just talking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow hahaha. I've never thought of that though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Director Lee!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Director Lee, are you busy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll just get some bottles for the staffs. Do you want more beer or soju?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few bottles would do. Thank you!! After that, can you join us here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!! I'll go there later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I feel excited?? Haha. If Director Lee is single then you two should try and go out on a date!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. We're having a wrap up party here yet you're setting me up on a date?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows, Director Lee might be single and is looking for someone. This might be the right time for you to date, especially the drama filming is over!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin was curious of what the actors were talking about especially when they asked him to join them. Jongdae know something's up so he tapped Taemin's shoulder and asked him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those kids want me to join them there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. You should go ahead and join them! I'll entertain the staffs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay hyung. I'll just be there okay? Tell me if you need a hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello babies!! First of all thank you everyone for a job well done!! You did everything well!" Taemin finally joined the group of actors after distributing bottles of beer and soju to everyone. He also got a platter of chicken pops for everyone to enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Director Lee!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, you called me earlier, right? What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry director but we'll be asking you something personal. Are you in a relationship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I'm not in a relationship anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anymore? Aw. But that's okay, there's lots of people that could catch your eye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Director, want us to set you up on a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Date? Really huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! A date! But first, please tell us your ideal guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ideal guy.. considerate, passionate, mature, someone that would love me even if I am lacking.. someone who would stay with me and of course choose me every single time. Someone who would be afraid to lose me, someone who would never let me go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, so deep. But how about your ideal guy's physical aspects?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Physical aspects.. I'm not really after the looks but I find guys with eye smiles, dimples and cleft chin cute. Ah!! Also cute cheeks and plump lips I guess?" With Taemin's description for his ideal guy, Jongin blushed because he have all the physical aspects Taemin mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooooooh. Are you open for dates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still have work to do but maybe I could find some time to go out and have a date. Why, do you know someone that would be open to have a date with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah hehe we think you and Jongin ssi would be perfect!! Wait, Jongin ssi, sit beside director Lee!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could call me Taemin since filming is over and I'm not your director anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Jongin ssi, sit beside Taemin ssi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo.. why do we have to do this.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust us!! This would be fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah. Now that you're seated together, we can see that you two resemble each other!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eish, there's no way we'd look alike!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But yeah it's true!! You two look alike!! How come we only notice that today??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey maybe you're getting drunk!! Aigoo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin ssi, what do you think of Taemin ssi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's good looking, very intellingent and he looks cute especially with his long hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heard that? Jongin ssi thinks that Taemin ssi is cute!! Uwaa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you, Taemin ssi, what do you think of Jongin ssi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's nice, he's a great actor. He's very handsome. He may look a bit snob but now I get to see that he's a softie. Someone that may look strong and very manly but he's a nice and well mannered guy. A gentleman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gosh, the two of you should date. Really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin ssi, would you consider dating him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course! Who am I to turn down a chance to date Mr. Gucci? I'm kind of curious too if we would really match. And of course, only if he would like to date me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about Jongin ssi? Would you consider dating Taemin ssi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. Let's try dating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhhh!!! Oh gosh is this a dating show?? Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you want to date me, Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. Only if you'd want to date me, and if you'd let me date you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's decided!! The two of you would have a date!! Ah, I feel like I did something good in my life! It feels like I've saved the nation or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay in celebration to Jongin ssi and Taemin ssi dating, cheers!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The actors and staffs slowly got drank and got fetched by their own cars until Jongdae also have to go, and it's only Jongin and Taemin that's left outside the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go home, Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Uhm. I was thinking of going somewhere before going home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think there would be buses nor taxis going around the area. Tell me where you'd be going and I'll just drive you there." The two were still awkward as they went to the parking area especially their collegues just matched them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for giving me a chance to act for your masterpiece. I'm very honored to work with you, in a drama with a plot you've made."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Yixing hyung that casted you, not me. But even if that's the truth, I am thankful that you wanted to play the role since I've tried to search for someone who have the same features and aura as you. I guess Kim Jongin is really one of a kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kind of have you in my mind when I wrote that one.. Alex Kim is actually you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you made me into a character?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. And I'm very satisfied that you gave justice in portraying Alex Kim well by being yourself, even if you have to cry a lot. Thank you for being game with this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin.. about earlier.. do you really mean it when you told them you'd date me? Or you just said that to shut them up and feed their fantasy because all of them or I might feel bad if you decline?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I've said is from my heart. I love you. I have been loving you before we parted and I still love you after all what happened, you know that. And I would date you when the right time comes, just like what you've said before. I'll wait as long as I can. I just hope that I won't have to wait until forever. I also hope I won't get tired of waiting because I don't want to give up on you without even trying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Where would you be going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to flush out my drunkenness and go to an ice cream store."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with you then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it. You're the one who just said nice words to feed their fantasy. Haha. Ah, nevermind. I don't want to go to the ice cream store anymore. I'll be going home instead. I'll just sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive back to their condominium was careful because Taemin had a few drinks, and silent especially Jongin was just looking outside the window. Taemin felt how lonely Jongin is and for some reasons, he wants to let his guard down and kiss him. He wants to stop holding back, he wants both of them to give up and just let their love take over. Being free but not being together even if they should've been enjoying their time have made Taemin insane to the point that he wants to curse the world for always fucking up with the timing. Passing by the lobby and going to the elevator, they were still silent even after Jongin pressed both the buttons for 11th floor and the 14th floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the ride. Good night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night." Taemin stepped out of the elevator feeling lost and lonely, he didn't notice the tears by his cheeks so when the elevator doors closed, he decided to use the other elevator going up to 14th floor. Good thing the elevator is on standby so as soon as he reached the 14th floor, he immediately ran towards Jongin and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't take this anymore! I love you, Jongin! Let's make everything right this time. I don't want you to wait for me anymore, let's do it now! I want to be with you and I don't want you to go! Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you're ready now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck being ready! Fuck timing! I want you and I need you, that's what's important! Besides, we won't hurt anyone anymore, we're both single. I love you and you love me, I think that's enough for us to try and fall deeper in love! The two of us, we've waited for so long, I don't want to hold back anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. you really want to date me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!! I want to date you so bad. Let's date! Ah screw that, let's fall in love and have a deeper relationship! I won't take this lightly, we're not teenagers anymore. It's about time for us to let love take over!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's date. I love you so much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much too, Jongin!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, I've waited for so long to legally do this!!" Without further explanations, Taemin grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We.. we're not saying this just because we are drunk, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drunk or not, my heart only knows one truth. I love you. Besides, drunk people can't tell lies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So drunk thoughts speak sober hearts, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup! Okay. So.. what are we going to do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep. I'm sleepy. Good night, Taeminnie." Jongin gave Taemin a kiss and walked towards his unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie!! Can I sleep beside you tonight?" Taemin followed Jongin, grinning and determined to sleep beside his boyfriend whether Jongin likes it or loves it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin and Taemin may still have their own lofts but they always make it to the point to sleep together, regardless of who's the owner of the bed they're sleeping at. Jongin happily celebrated his birthday in his love's arms, just staying indoors because of the heavy snow, eating pizza and chicken with beer and of course, his well-deserved birthday sex. Jongin is very happy to finally be with Taemin, and Taemin feels that he's safe and sound with his home and his love.</p><p>They also celebrated Valentines' Day together at a small trip away from the city and enjoyed the hot springs. They massaged each other, have their first real formal dinner drinking expensive wine and of course, Valentines' Day sex.</p><p>But just like what they have agreed before, their relationship isn't based on sex. They didn't become rabbits that's always busy making love - they did more things than sex itself; they enjoyed watching horror movies over chicken and beer, read stories, went out to parks and tried to cook dishes while making sure that the loft would be safe from burning. Jongin also gave ideas to Taemin when he's in the mood for writing.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It's more than 100 days and the boyfriends are ready for the launch of the drama they worked hard for. But even if they are very excited, they still can't help but be nervous. Jongdae just shrugged it off and told them to have a good night sleep before D-Day, the press conference.</p><p>"Good morning baby bear!!! Tonight is the press conference of the drama and we'd also have the screening for the pilot episode!!! I love you so much!!" Taemin kissed Jongin's face playfully so he would wake up and kiss him deep, but failed because Jongin is hibernating.</p><p>"Love you too. Jonginnie is still sleepy.. 2 hours more.."</p><p>"It's already lunchtime, baby. Let's eat first. Get up now, my love."</p><p>"I swear I'm still sleepy. Huhu." Jongin's eyes were still shut even if he already sat up from the bed. Taemin ruffled his bed hair as he chuckled seeing model Kai as his barefaced and unstyled baby rise up from the bed.</p><p>"Aigoo. My baby is still swollen. It's okay, you're still the most beautiful person for me. Hehe. Come on, wake up and let's eat! I got us buckets of KFC chicken. If you don't wake up, I'll eat it all."</p><p>"Okay. Baby will wake up but hugs and kisses first." Jongin pouted with his eyes pleading.</p><p>"Awww. I love you!! Mwuaaaaaaaaah!! Super bear hug!!! Now let's eat." Taemin kissed Jongin's lips longer than usual and gave him a super tight hug. Jongin smiled and rolled over the bed until he was on top of Taemin, then kissed his boyfriend's face - forehead, eyelids, nose, two cheeks, chin and his plump lips before he stood up and ran towards the dining table, leaving Taemin giggling at the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit I'm nervous." Taemin cursed because in a few minutes, the press conference would start. Jongdae was with him as the executive director while Taemin is the scriptwriter and director. The actors are all ready to talk about the characters they portray and Taemin would explain the plot and setting of the story. The press were surprised and impressed with how the story was made, most especially it caters viewers in all walks of life. The love story is something that real people experience in their lives, it was well accepted by the media so Taemin wished that the viewers would like it too. There's also bonus since it's main characters are portrayed by former Gucci model Kai who acted Alex Kim and rising star Yoon Jeonghan acted as Ace Lee.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone congratulated Taemin - from the staffs and crews, from the actors, from their friends from the press for television, print and social media networks and of course, their families and friends. Of course he was very happy because the launch is successful, but he became happier as the event was graced by a special guest straight from China.</p><p>"Sorry if I didn't arrive on time." Yixing pushed Taemin and Jongdae, making them come for him in return.</p><p>"Producer Zhang!!! Oh my gosh it's so nice to see you!! Thank you for coming!!"</p><p>"Yixing hyung, why didn't you helped us??" Jongdae slapped his butt before he immediately went away from them.</p><p>"Ah hahaha I have something to take care of. Sorry. Congratulations to the two of you!! Job well done, I can see that this drama would be a hit!!! Looks like everything fell into place!"</p><p>"Ah yes hyung!! Thank goodness we were able to finish without major setbacks!! Thanks for also being my mentor. You and Jongdae hyung, I owe you a lot!!"</p><p>"Nope Taemin. I owe you a lot too. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Eish hyung why are you sorry? It's okay!!"</p><p>"No, really. I'm really sorry. Are you busy? Can the two of us talk?"</p><p>"I'm technically done, just waiting for Jongin to come back since they're still having pictorial with the press."</p><p>"How are you and Jongin?"</p><p>"Jongin and I are finally together!! It feels so good, feels so right!! We may have took the long way but here we are.. still choosing each other."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that. But I'm still sorry, even if I have sacrificed. I'm sorry, I know this may still be wrong but.. I'm now married to Yifan. Sorry, I'm his honey. I'm really sorry, Taemin. I didn't mean to take him from you. Actually.. we have been together for years now. We were already together when the two of you.. became together."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Yes. I'm so sorry Taemin. Yifan and I have been together before you agreed to be in a relationship. Actually, I came up with this plan.. I want to make Jongin happy and I somehow know that you won't choose him if you don't have any trust with fuckboys. Kris is exactly like him and I know that the two of you tried to date before so I.. Kris and I decided to make you trust him and believe that fuckboys could change. We did that so you could trust Jongin and when he came back, we wanted to make the two of you pursue each other so we plotted things again and left Korea together. We wanted the two of you to finally have a relationship and you won't be able to do that if Kris is still in the picture. I'm really sorry. We plotted everything so you and Jongin would be happy. We wanted to be your cupid because we know how much you love each other yet you're still running in circles. I'm really sorry."</p><p>"Are you with Kris?"</p><p>"Ahm, he's at our hotel room, taking care of our baby."</p><p>"Baby??"</p><p>"Yeah. After we got married, we adopted a baby girl."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Taeminniiiiiiiie!! Oh!!! Yixing hyung!!!!!!!!!! You're back!!! Hey, what's happening?!" Jongin was excited especially when he saw his best friend but was surprised when their faces, especially Taemin's face looked serious.</p><p>"Yixing hyung.. is Yifan's honey.."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"They're married.. and they have a baby now.."</p><p>"I'm really sorry!! I only did everything because I want the two of you to be together!! I know this would cause mistrust but I'll take whatever you feel about it!! I'm really sorry for plotting those things.."</p><p>"He was with Yifan even before we were together.."</p><p>"Oh my gosh Yixing hyung what did you do?!" Jongin was shocked with what his best friend have done and felt like he was betrayed.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to do it in a bad way!! I swear I only wanted to help! I just really want Taemin to trust a fuckboy and believe that they could change so he could trust and love you!! And it worked! Even if the process is very cruel because we lied to you and made you believe that Yifan's feelings are real.."</p><p>"Okay.."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm.. okay with it. I'm okay that you and Yifan together. I'm fine with it, I promise. I know for a fact that Yifan only used me to get the role for the movie and I don't mind. I was even surprised when he stayed with me even after the movie was released. So that was the reason why he didn't go away until Jongin went back.. now I understand everything.. and I'm okay with that. Truthfully, it doesn't matter to me because I'm with Jongin now. I'm also sorry, you have to sacrifice yourself, your supposed time enjoyed together and your love for Yifan while he was with me. I'm so sorry, Yixing hyung. I know you're also hurt with this."</p><p>"I'm okay. I wanted this so I-"</p><p>"You endured everything, you tried your best to hide the pain especially when we were together. You even have to bear the pain of knowing that your boyfriend is sleeping with someone else. It must've hurt a lot. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm fine with it now, Taem. And I'm happy because my sacrifice is worth it."</p><p>"Can I hug you, hyung?"</p><p>"Taemin.. Thank you so much!"</p><p>"It's okay, I'm okay and it's already in the past. I'm happy that he did change his fuckboy ways even if he changed because of you, not because of me. At least you know that he really loves you. That's what matters."</p><p>"Thank you so much!!"</p><p>"Baby, go hug your best friend."</p><p>"Hyung, what did you do to yourself?! You didn't have to do that!! I know you love me as a best friend and you want me to be happy but you didn't have to sacrifice your own happiness for me! I'm so sorry if you have to do that. But since it's all done, I hope that you and Kris would be happy together. Your sacrifice for us is successful and I am thankful for that, but I want you to focus on yourself and your family this time. I want you to be happy and if you're happy with him, we'd also be very happy for you."</p><p>"Aish Jongin why are you making me cry here?? Why are the two of you still nice to me even if I did wrong?"</p><p>"We may have felt betrayed but our love for you is stronger. We love you and we understand that you only did that because you love us too. Just promise that you won't do it again!!"</p><p>"Yeah, no other plots will be made! Only stories. Hehe."</p><p>"Right!! That's better, hyung."</p><p>"Thank you so much." Yixing can't help his tears and hugged both Taemin and Jongin. They also helped him wipe his tears until they all chuckled because they did an impromptu drama scene at the backstage.</p><p>"Can Jongin and I visit your baby, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin and Taemin were silent as they went to the hotel Kris and their baby were staying while Yixing is nervous.</p><p>"Good thing you came home early, baobei! She's-" Kris was shocked as Taemin and Jongin were behind Yixing.</p><p>"So.. I guess Xing have told you about it. I'm really sorry to the two of you!! I'm sorry, I did wrong! I hope you'd be able to forgive me in the future! I swear I didn't have bad intentions!! I just really want you to be together."</p><p>"It's okay. It's already a thing of the past." Surprisingly, Jongin is cool with it and not angry at Kris even if he lied to Taemin, after Yixing's explanations earlier.</p><p>"Same. I think we should forget about it. And your baby?"</p><p>"Thank you so much!! I'm very happy but still sorry!! And yeah, hello, this is our baby Kleia. Kleia, say hello to uncles!!" Kris led the couple to the baby crib and carried his baby to make her greet her uncles.</p><p>"Oh my gosh she's so cute! She's a big bao!!" Taemin's face literally lighted up as he saw the married couple's baby.</p><p>"I want to pinch her cheeks but I shouldn't so I'll just pinch yours, Taem."</p><p>"Go ahead and try." Taemin dared Jongin but of course, Jongin just behaved.</p><p>"Hehehe. Oh she's yawning!!!"</p><p>"How many months is she?"</p><p>"She's almost 5 months old. She could turn on her stomach and her smile brightens up our skies. She's our stress reliever."</p><p>"I never thought we'd have a niece this soon. Huhu. By the way, congratulations on your wedding and for having a super cute baby girl! I'm so envious! Now I want a baby too." Taemin felt so soft as he touched the baby girl's jelly arms.</p><p>"I'm your baby though." Jongin pouted while Taemin played with Kleia.</p><p>"Right!! And I should take care of my baby!!! Anyway, until when would you be here in Korea?" When Taemin felt that Jongin is jealous, he gave his attention and pinched his cheek.</p><p>"We'll stay here for 2 weeks because Yixing would still take the drama to different channels and would also have a deal with online drama sites like Netflix and Viu, and to get rights so the drama could be aired in China."</p><p>"Holy shit.. why are you working so hard in promoting my drama? huhu thank you so much!!"</p><p>Taemin and Jongin are together now and even if Yixing and Kris made them believe in their plot, they just shook everything off. Besides, they were the ones who have benefited from it. They just laughed about it especially when everything turned well.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is invited to be a guest model on a fashion show in Beijing and of course, he accepted it only with the condition that he could take someone with him. Jongin is very excited to finally have an overseas trip with Taemin because the last time they were in Japan, they aren't officially together yet. The couple also considered it as a vacation to visit Yixing, Kris and Kleia.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin watched his first fashion show and of course, watched his baby Jongin walk at the runway as supermodel Kai. After the show, Jongin squealed as he hurriedly went to Taemin which surprised his boyfriend.</p><p>"Hey why are you squealing like a baby?"</p><p>"Because I am your baby! Hehe. I was just really nervous walking while you're watching. I tried my best not to trip onto anything plus I have to keep a poker face. I can't do that when I want to badly smile because I saw you smiling at me while you're at the audience!!"</p><p>"Aigoo my big baby. Haha. You're the best model out there!! You're also the most handsome and the most beautiful!! You look so good on all those clothes even if they make me question people's taste! Anyway, let's go. They're already waiting for us, love."</p><p>"Can I get a kiss first? At least for a job well done?"</p><p>"Sure baby!! Because you deserve it!" Taemin grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him deeply. When he felt that Jongin's hands are starting to crawl by his waist, he pulled away making the supermodel pout.</p><p>"I'll kiss you again tonight. First, we have to go because everyone might get jealous because I'm kissing a supermodel. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay! I love you, Taem."</p><p>"I love you too, Nini."</p><p> </p><p>"Finally you arrived!!! What took you so long??" Yixing chuckled when he saw his best friend Jongin and his best friend's boyfriend Taemin tired after walking around the neighborhood, not knowing that they have been passing by Yixing and Yifan's house for quite some time.</p><p>"Welcome to Beijing!! Welcome to our home too!"</p><p>"Can we have water first? Sorry."</p><p>"Hahaha dehydrated much? Aigoo." Kris was also laughing as he served them water.</p><p>"I told you our house is easy to find! You must've walked around the neighborhood.." Yixing whined, knowing that his best friend wasn't able to remember what he said before.</p><p>"Yes!! Your best friend that's bad at directions insisted that we haven't passed by your house yet. I have seen this house for so many times until he admitted that he's not sure what to find until we called!!"</p><p>"Hehehe sorry. Anyway hello!! We should greet hyungs first." The couple bowed to Yixing and Yifan that's still chuckling.</p><p>"It's okay. Take a seat, good thing you didn't took an hour to figure out the way here. You only took 45 minutes. Haha."</p><p>"Hyung!!! Aigoo."</p><p>"The two of you must be hungry. Let's eat first while Kleia is still asleep."</p><p> </p><p>They ate their early dinner like they haven't eaten for a week until they heard Kleia's cry. The couple thought that Yixing would come to get her but it was Yifan who stood up to take Kleia with him.</p><p>"Aigoo good morning to our princess Kleia!! You have visitors today!! Look, it's uncles!!"</p><p>"She's so big now!!"</p><p>"Yup because she'd be turning one year old in 5 days!!"</p><p>"Time flies so fast!! The next time we visit her, she's already married!!" Jongin joked which earned him a pinch in the cheek from Taemin.</p><p>"You're so advanced!! Haha. Anyway you should stay here in Beijing and celebrate her birthday with us. You're not busy these days?" Yixing just facepalmed himself at his best friend's words.</p><p>"Staying in Beijing for a week sounds great to me. How about you, Taem?"</p><p>"Yeah sure! I'd be game. I kind of also want to play with her."</p><p>"Ya you still have to play with me too!" Jongin whined again whenever Taemin sets him aside and choose Kleia instead.</p><p>"Jongin!!! We should play with Kleia while we're here. Right baby? See. She wants to play."</p><p>"You know, the two of you should practice taking care of a baby so you'd be used to it when your time comes." With Yifan's statement, the couple smiled.</p><p>"That's right. Stay with us here after you check out the hotel tomorrow. Yifan and I would still be working and we'd also have to prepare for her birthday so we need help. The two of you could be her babysitters for the meantime."</p><p>"Wow, suddenly we got hired to be babysitters.." Jongin playfully rolled his eyes that made Yixing poke his waist.</p><p>"I don't mind!! I want to play with Kleia." Taemin's eyes were sparkling with the thought of just taking care of the baby.</p><p>"Oh, Taemin doesn't mind to be our princess' babysitter? That's good. Okay, Taemin stays here while Jongin would still stay at the hotel." Yixing said coolly, not caring about the glare his best friend is giving him.</p><p>"You'd really kick me out? Wow."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I'd babysit princess then. Want to be with my Taemi too."</p><p>"Jongin is a 6 footer baby. Tsk. So babysitting would start tomorrow but we'd make you carry her tonight." Yixing took Kleia from the crib and made Jongin carry her. Jongin was surprised with how heavy she is while Taemin took her hand and made her hold his finger.</p><p>"She's such a peaceful princess. We would get along well."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Of course! Besides, Kleia is a good girl, right?" Taemin asked the baby and she chuckled back. All of them smiled until she called her mama and hugged Yifan's neck. Yifan patted her legs until she slowly drifted to sleep.</p><p>"So.. Kris is the mom?" Jongin and Taemin looked at each other, very surprised with the unexpected turn of events.</p><p>"Uhm.. I.."</p><p>"She calls us both mama. Haha. You might not know this but we're both switch so both of us are her mom and her dad." Again, Yixing just explained everything coolly.</p><p>"Oh please Yixing hyung, you don't have to tell us that.." again, Jongin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why, between the two of you, who's the mom?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"Who else? Of course it's-"</p><p>"Jongin is my baby. He's my big baby but we're also switches. Hehe." Taemin coolly admitted.</p><p>"But who tops most of the time?" Yifan asked, now very curious on what their friends' setup is.</p><p>"Me. Hehe." Taemin raised his hand that made Jongin wanted to hide because of embarrassment.</p><p>"Woah. I never.. I never thought Taemin would be able to tame this brat. Haha. Indeed, Jongin met his match." Yixing laughed at Jongin's face, knowing all his fantasies on fucking Taemin when they were still roommates were forgotten.</p><p>"Of course!! So now let's change topic and not talk about I'm the cute bottom most of the time okay?" All of them just laughed as the night deepened. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin and Jongin went back to their hotel and got all their luggages ready for checkout tomorrow. Jongin washed up and forgot to take new clothes so he opened the luggage again, but changed his mind when he saw the bottle of lube on the side compartment of the luggage. He took Taemin's clothes by the bed back to the luggage and settled at the king size bed naked, with only the duvet covering his body so when Taemin came out of the bathroom and searched for his clothes, he wasn't able to find it.</p><p>"Jongin, have you seen my clothes?"</p><p>"Yep. But tonight I intend to stay naked. No clothes for tonight so we could have more clean clothes. Come here and join me at the bed."</p><p>"Naughty baby. Tsk. Okay, let's stay naked until before check out." Taemin winked as he slowly took the towel off his waist.</p><p>"Holy shit, you didn't even try to hold back.."</p><p>"Why would I hold back? I want it too so why beat around the bush, right?" Taemin smirked because he knows that he's getting the upper hand, even if it's not what he really wanted right now.</p><p>"Right. Even if sometimes I like it when you're still hesitating. Anyway, tonight I'm not in the mood for hesitant Taem so let's go."</p><p>"So.. who will top tonight?" Taemin smirked, low key teasing Jongin with what they've talked about earlier with their two friends.</p><p>"As much as I want to wipe that smirk off your face, I want your cock inside my ass so I will bottom. But just like what we told them, we're both switches so I could fuck you on our second round.. and on the other rounds until we pass out."</p><p>"Okay, call. I miss your cock inside my ass too. I love you." Taemin crawled slowly towards Jongin like how a predator does to his prey, then teasingly touched Jongin's skin until he whined and grabbed Taemin's face and kissed his lips.</p><p>The sound of the alarm woke Taemin up only after falling asleep for more than three hours. He immediately tried to wake Jongin up because they would have to check out of the hotel, eat lunch and go to Yixing and Yifan's house.</p><p>"Baby, I know we're both sore but we have to get up!! It's almost check out time!! Come on, let's go wash up quickly!!"</p><p>"Baby is still super sleepy!!"</p><p>"Taem is sleepy too but I promise we will sleep later. Ah, we should've not really pulled an 'all nighter'. If you won't get up, I'd have to carry you to the cold showers."</p><p>"Carry me then."</p><p>"Aigoo my giant baby. Okay, you asked for it." Taemin carried Jongin and since they're both naked, Taemin just opened the shower and went under it while still carrying Jongin that's slowly getting awakened because of the cold water.</p><p> </p><p>"Yehey finally your uncles are here!! The two of you, have you charged yourselves well? Because we got an energetic baby here."</p><p>"Charged well? Not really. We were only able to sleep for less than four hours."</p><p>"I see. They attempted to make a baby. Haha. So who topped?"</p><p>"We alternated. And we won't say anything further because we're here to take care of baby Kleia! Ah, you're really super cute. I wish you won't grow up and just stay as a baby!!"</p><p>"Haha aigoo. Taemin really likes babies, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah hehe. I'm the baby of my family so I'm really very fond of babies." Taemin said as he smiled at Kleia.</p><p>"Jongin is the baby of their family too, but he's not as excited as you."</p><p>"Haha yeah. I don't know, he's threatened by Kleia because he thinks that I wouldn't play with him anymore if I play with her."</p><p>"Jealous brat. Haha."</p><p>"Well while you're here, you could use her room first. We moved her baby bed to our room and you could use that bedroom. It's okay to be loud, our room is soundproof."</p><p>"Do you really think we'll have sex here??" Jongin said, fully serious and one of his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Only if you want!! It's not mandatory but it's also not forbidden. It's okay, we are your friends and we understand the need. You may hear us too, but don't bother us unless you'd-"</p><p>"Ugh please. No threesome or foursome again." Taemin rolled his eyes which made Kleia look confused.</p><p>"Unless you'd want us to tone our voices down!! Woah you're so defensive!! And it's not like we'd like to join you!! Aish."</p><p>"Hahaha just saying."</p><p>"But if it's your kink, you could watch us. You know, kink exploration?" Kris suggested only to get slapped at the butt by Yixing.</p><p>"While Kleia is sleeping at the side? No thank you. Taem and I would just sleep at her room."</p><p>"Okay. Feel at home, please. If you want to eat something, go ahead. The house is filled with food. Just don't burn the house down, I beg you."</p><p>"And don't mistakenly eat Kleia's baby food. Haha. She eats mashed potatoes, shredded carrots, sweet potatoes, mashed squash. She also eat carrot chicken balls, mushroom soup, porridge and toast so if you would cook those foods, you can feed her."</p><p>"Noted, sir!!"</p><p>"I guess you could start babysitting her today. She haven't took a bath yet so we'll teach you how to bathe a baby."</p><p>"Okay, teach Taemin first."</p><p>"What 'teach Taemin'? We'll be learning this together!! Hmmmmp."</p><p> </p><p>Yifan was laughing at the couple when Yixing made them carry Kleia onto the bath tub. As soon as she entered the water, she splashed it everywhere. Taemin and Jongin lathered baby wash onto their hands and gently rubbed her skin while holding her so she won't fall onto the water. When she squealed out of enjoymeny, they all smiled. They shampooed her hair and rinsed all the soap well, careful not to get anything onto her little eyes.</p><p>After they dried her up, Yifan taught them how to change her clothes and made her wear the diaper. Jongin was struggling as much as Taemin, and tried to distract the baby from moving - because she's trying to turn over onto her stomach or sit up.</p><p>"Aigoo you're so energetic!!! Good thing you're cute so all the hard work is worth it."</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of playing with her, she cried for milk. The couple taught Jongin how to make her growing up milk while Taemin is tried to calm her down. He sang her a lullaby and she just sobbed onto his shoulder. As soon as Jongin gave her bottle, she took it and got her milk. Taemin carried her well, making sure that the bottle is taken away when she fell asleep, and laid her down to her bed.</p><p>"Day 1 of babysitting done. The two of you could rest while she's sleeping."</p><p>"I never thought it'd be that hard but it's very rewarding. It makes me feel like I'm getting close to her." Taemin may be tired but he's happy to have learned lots of new things.</p><p>"Well, you are really now close to her. She doesn't even look for us. Huhu."</p><p>"Do you think you'd be able to handle it if you'll have your own baby?"</p><p>"Of course! I'd want to get properly trained so I know what to do in the future. Hehe." Taemin smiled and looked at Jongin.</p><p>"How about you, Jongin?"</p><p>"It's tiring but if it'd be for a baby, learning such things would be very essential."</p><p>"Well, in our eyes, you'd be good parents too. We believe in you and we know that you'd be able to do it well when you get used to it. Ah, I wonder when would we have our own nephew or niece." Yixing and Yifan looked at them and the two just smiled, also curious on when they'd be able to have their own.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Yixing's words rasonated on Jongin's mind. He have experienced how hard it is to take care of a baby but also felt good knowing that he's doing it with love, and with his love.</p><p>"Taem?"</p><p>"Um? Can't sleep? It's not our bed but we'll get used to it."</p><p>"Do you really want to have a baby?"</p><p>"Yeah. I want to have a baby. A baby that I'd raise with you. It'd be very cool if we could bear our own but we know that it's not possible unless we get a girl pregnant. I've considered adopting angels before and now that I've gotten close to Kleia, my desire to adopt babies is stronger than ever."</p><p>"I see. I.. I feel the same too. I realized that even if I don't like it at first, I was able to adjust and be comfortable with it. Maybe knowing that you want it too made me do it. And from today, I'll do my best to be the best babysitter so we could be ready when the time comes."</p><p>"I'm glad you like to have a baby with me too. I thought you don't like babies."</p><p>"I like them. I'm just careful. Well I am careful because I do not go around making girls pregnant but I am careful because I'd be responsible for their life. Having this experience makes me confident and I hope I'd also be ready after this baby care training. Haha."</p><p>"It's nice to know.. now I'm.. now I want to make a baby. Jongin, fuck me."</p><p>"Eh? Now you're the needy bottom?"</p><p>"Yeah. Our 'baby making' last night was so good, I want more."</p><p>"Hah. My cock still got the power. Yay. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Now just strip me naked and fuck me hard." Taemin laid down the bed while Jongin got the lube from their luggage, then smirked as his love would allow him to give him more of his love tonight.</p><p>"You know.. we might've known each other for so long now but I'm always amazed to see you in your raw nakedness. You're so beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you but please make it fast!"</p><p>"Ah, I forgot. You're one needy bottom tonight."</p><p>"Just for tonight baby. And I also want you to recover first before I fuck you again so go ahead and enjoy while this last."</p><p>"This will last a lifetime though, because one thing's for sure. I'll never let you go." Taemin and Jongin made love, feeling every inch of their bodies as they share their passion and heat. They may have known each other for a long time but good thing, even after everything that they've been through, the roads led them back to each other. They have worked hard and waited for so long and finally, the timing was right. Maybe they just needed to know the worth and value of each other and their memories. Now that they're rewarded with a love so true, neither of them would ever let each other go again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>